my summer loving at camp HG
by everlark4life
Summary: Katniss and her sister are sent to a Summer camp for 3 months, it starts at the camp site for a month, there she meets Peeta Mellark and embarks on a passionate relationship with him, how will she cope with falling in love for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

My Summer loving at Camp HG

Chapter one

My alarm clock rang, I opened my eyes then remembered today was the day me and my sister Prim went to camp for the summer. The camp was called Camp HG, kids between the age of 12 and 18 were accepted for this camp. Me and Prim were going as my mother was no longer around to look after us, since our dad had died we felt we had also lost her so I spent many years looking after my little sister.

I loved Prim and I would die for her, me nor Prim had many friends as we have spent most of our lives looking after each other, the only person I could really look up too was Gale , he has been like a rock to us, to be quite honest me and Gale have been like a mother and father to Prim, but there is nothing romantic between us and they never will be, I don't see Gale in that way only like a brother. When it comes to romance I have never really been in love, there has never been that someone I have been with and thought you are the one, then again I have been so busy for the past few years I have never really had time for a relationship.

"Katniss, I am all ready" Prim shouted excitedly, she was really looking forward to Camp as she knew she would find new friends, the only problem is we wouldn't be in the same Dorm with prim being only 12 she would be with the kids her age, me and Gale on the other hand are sixteen to eighteen so we would be with the more older ones. Me, Prim and Gale were all traveling together by train, the camp was situated in the middle of nowhere, the capitol decided a summer camp would be a good idea as it would keep youngsters out of trouble throughout the summer.

The train was leaving at 10.00, Gale was coming over, mum was sat at the table, "do you think she is going to be okay?" Prim asked, I looked over at mum she was just sat staring at a picture of dad, "well she is going to be looked after, there is just nothing we can do little duck, we have lost her" I replied to her, she cuddled into me, "she really loved dad, I never want to fall in love Katniss" Prim replied, "me either, because if I did and anything ever happened to him, I don't want to end up like mum" I said back to her, I don't know what love feels like but I don't think I ever want to know if this is what happens when you lose that person you love, there was a knock at the door, Prim pulled away and I opened the door, it was Gale, "hey Katnip" he said he gave me a hug, "hey Gale, me and Katniss are all ready to go" Prim said as she picked up her bag, "so I see little duck, wow I am surprised to see Katniss is all ready, usually she takes ages" Gale replied, he then started laughing, I smacked him on the arm, "don't be cheeky, I was all packed and ready last night" I replied, Gale put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head, "now Katniss Everdeen you should know me by now, we have been friends for years now" he replied, I smiled, we began preparing to leave, I went over to mum, "now you take care of yourself, please mum come back to us, Prim needs you when she gets back, we both need you" I said to her, she just nodded, she made me so angry, "MUM!" I said angrily, she looked at me, tears ran down her face, "don't start with the tears, you forget you have two daughters here, it's not so much me but it's Prim mum" I replied, she just blanked me, I give up on her, I turn around and walk out, the last time I will see my mum for 3 months.

"Everything okay katnip?" Gale asked, he noticed I was a bit red faced, he knew this was when I was angry about something, "fine Gale, everything is fine" I replied, but it wasn't I couldn't take this anymore , I was starting to believe that mum was never going to come back to us, it was prim I felt sorry for. We arrived at the train station, it was quite busy, kids from prims age to eighteen were all saying goodbye to their parents, some I had never ever seen before, we lived at the North end of district 12 the most poorest part, then there was the south were the town was, that is where all the nice food came from, if you were lucky once in a while a baker named Mr Mellark would drop off bread that he had left over, but this was very rare as most of the time the bread was bought by the more wealthy people. Mr Mellark usually gave me and Prim first choice, as he used to be in love with our mother but she chose dad over him, he impressed her with a song or something.

The train arrived, "so Gale, how is your family, bet they are going to miss you, least you don't have to come next year, this is your last year you are eligible" I said as we boarded the train, "yeah, why did the capitol bring this in, we had fun last summer in the woods, hunting" Gale replied to me, I nodded and laughed, we found a free cabin on the train, I sat down near the window and Gale sat opposite me, Prim took a seat next to me, "I am so excited, can I go and get some sweets from the sweet trolley down the corridor, "course you can Prim just please come straight back" I replied, I was that used to looking out for her I hated her being out of my sight but guess I was going to have to get used to it since we probably wouldn't see much of each other during our time at camp, "you have done a good job you know katnip, bringing Prim up" Gale said to me, "no Gale, we have" I corrected him, we hugged each other suddenly we heard a girls voice, "what do we have to do to get a seat around here Peeta" , the door opened , a blonde girl stood there she was wearing a flowery dress, standing next to her was a boy with dark blonde hair and blue eyes, no they were the most amazing beautiful eyes I had ever , I couldn't stop looking at him, "hey, I am sorry could we by any chance sit in here with you both, we can't find a free seat anywhere" the girl asked, "of course, be my guest" I said, they both walked over, gale moved next to me while the girl and the boy sat opposite us, "I am Madge undersee and this is Peeta Mellark" she said, she shook our hands and then I shook hands with Peeta, when he touched me I felt this feeling in my stomach, again I was drawn to his eyes, he was so handsome, " I am Katniss Everdeen and this is Gale Hawthorne" I said, "nice to meet you both, I don't think I have ever seen either of you around are you from the North end?" Madge asked, "yeah, and you are from South, so you are quite wealthy?" Gale asked, "yeah, I am the mayor's daughter and Peeta here is the Baker's son" Madge replied, I actually really liked Madge she was sweet and really nice to talk too, "whoa, you are Mr Mellark's son, the guy who brings us bread from time to time" I asked, he gave me a smile, "yeah, I just thought you are an Everdeen, my dad talks about your mum, how he was in love with her" Peeta said, I smiled back at him, the door opened and Prim came walking back in, "hey, I got you and Gale some sweet's" she said, she then noticed Madge and Peeta, "oh hello, I am Prim Everdeen" she said, "nice to meet you Prim, I am Madge Undersee and this is Peeta Mellark" Madge replied, Prim sat back down next to me, it was more squashed now, "so Katniss is Gale your boyfriend?" Peeta asked, "no, he is my best friend, well more like my brother" I replied, Peeta gave a smile, I smiled back, seemed like our communication was through smiling, we hardly talked, suddenly the train came to an emergency stop, me, Gale and Prim went flying forward, I ended up falling onto peeta, I had him pinned against the chair, "hi" he said beginning to blush, my nose was practically touching his, his aftershave smelt amazing, I swallowed hard, "sorry" I said my voice shaky, "Katnip, you okay, Prim?" Gale asked, "sure, Peeta broke my fall" I replied, I moved up from Peeta, he looked into my eyes, his cheeks were red, Prim got up off the floor, " I am okay" Prim replied, suddenly there was an announcement over the intercom, " apologies for that boys and girls, somebody thought it was appropriate to pull the emergency stop brake, we will be on our way now, thank you" the intercom voice said, we all laughed, "well that would have been fun to do" Gale said laughing still, "hey Katniss you almost kissed Peeta then" Madge said, my cheeks felt like they were on fire, I felt like the girl on fire right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the train journey went by in a flash, the five of us got on well and I hoped Madge was going to be in the same dorm as me so at least I would know somebody, "hey do you guys have a mobile number?" Madge asked, me and Gale both laughed, "What's funny?" she asked chuckling, "me and Katniss have never had house phones never mind mobile phone's" Gale replied, "oh well would you guys like one, I have like about five here, my dad buys me a new one nearly every month" Madge replied, she handed us two I phone 4s's, "Madge this would feed my family for a full year" I replied shocked, "and mine" Gale replied, we both looked at each other, "well you guys can have them and they all have free texts and calls on them, it's great that my dad is the mayor" Madge replied, "thank you, seriously" I said to Madge, "yeah thank you" Gale replied, she smiled at us, "just promise you will buy me a drink at this summer camp" Madge replied, suddenly Peeta spoke, "can I have your number Katniss" he asked me, he started blushing, "of course Peeta, actually you can all have my number if you want, in case we don't all end up together" I replied, we all swapped numbers, even Prim got a phone as well, "I can check up on you now little duck" I said to her, she giggled, "do you think people will like me?" Prim asked cuddling into me, "course they will, what's not to like" I replied.

We finally arrived at the camp, it was a huge field surrounded my forest, I liked the look of this, me and Gale looked at each other, "are you thinking what I am thinking?" I asked him, he nodded, "thinking of what?" Peeta asked, "Oh me and Katniss do a lot of hunting in the woods back home" Gale replied, "cool, if you go hunting could I maybe come with you would be a cool thing to learn" Peeta asked, my eyes lit up, the thought of me and Peeta Mellark in the woods together was a good idea, oh my why was I thinking that, he grinned at me, my heart sank, "hey guy's we better be getting off" Madge said, me, Gale, Peeta, Madge and Prim made our way off the train, there was a guy with shaggy looking hair about shoulder length waiting at the platform, "okay, ages twelve to fifteen follow Effie trinket to the east of the camp, Prim grabbed onto my hand, I got down on my knee's so I was at her height, "now little duck don't be scared, you have your phone and my number and Gale's and Peeta and Madge's, you will be fine, you will make lots of new friends" I said to her, she began crying, it hurt to see her cry, after all mum had abandoned her at a young age and now io felt like I was, "can't I come and stay with you katniss?" she said still sobbing, "well you want to have fun, you don't want to be with all us old kids, and Prim it's only for three months I am sure we will see each other around camp, I promise" I assured her, I could feel my eyes dwelling up with tears, "I am frightened though, in case I end up being alone" She said, "you won't be Little duck I promise" I then spot a little girl about her age just ahead, she was also upset to be leaving her brother, she was about the same size as prim, she had dark skin and dark hair, she reminded me a lot of her, "look see that little girl over there she is also upset leaving her big brother there why don't you go over and ask if she is okay" I suggested, Prim nodded, I kissed the top of her head and walked over, "excuse me little girl" I said, the little dark girl looked at me, then looked at Prim, "I see you are a bit upset about leaving your…" I cut off, "brother" the boy said, "your big brother here, this is my liitle sister Prim and she is scared that she is not going to make any friends, would you like her to look after you and also you look after her" I asked, the little girl nodded, "my name is Rue" she said, "hello Rue" Prim said shyly, "hi prim, would you like to come with me?" Rue asked, Prim nodded, "I will be okay now Katniss you should go back to your friends and your new boyfriend" Prim replied pointing at Peeta, "alright cheeky girl, he is not my boyfriend, I have not hardly talked to him" I replied, I felt my cheeks burning again, "he likes you though, ever since we have been on the train he has done nothing but look at you and he is really handsome" Prim replied, this was a twelve year old, I sometimes wondered if she was more aware than I was but I didn't want to fall in love.

I watched Prim and Rue join the other's as they were led away by a woman with pale skin, very big hair that was purple and colourful cloths, let's just say everything about her clashed, me and Rue's brother walked on to join the other's, "I am thresh by the way" he said to me, "Katniss Everdeen" I said I shuck is hand, Thresh was quite tall and muscular with Dark skin like Rue's he looked like the type you wouldn't want to mess with, we walked over together, Peeta seemed a bit worried seeing me talking to Thresh, maybe Prim was right about Peeta liking me, I thought I would give him a cheeky wink, he then blushed and looked down, I gave a little giggle, "hey guy's this is Thresh" I said, "hello thresh, I am Madge Undersee, this is Gale Hawthorne and Peeta Mellark" Madge said, thresh smiled at Madge, "may I say you are a very pretty girl Madge, and also Katniss you are very pretty aswell" he said, Madge turned red and I think I did aswell, "thank you Thresh" Madge said, "what destrict are you from?" Gale asked, "district 11" Thresh replied, suddenly our convocation was cut off by the guy again on the platform, "welcome to Camp HG, my name is Haymitch Abernathy, I am your … well I just sort you out if there are any problems" he said, suddenly I saw Gale staring over in the crowd, he was smiling, I looked in the direction and saw he was staring at a girl in the crowd, she was very pretty and had blonde hair which were is fish braids, she had eyes that were kind of like peeta's, "what's this Romeo" I whispered and laughing, "what do you mean" he said quickly coming back to reality, "I saw you staring at that girl over there" I replied looking over, she looked over again, I waved her to come over, "Katnip, what are you doing" he whispered, "oh shut up, I a, helping you out here" I replied.

The blonde girl approached us, "hey, thank you so much I felt really out of place over there, I am Glimmer" she said, she kept glancing at Gale, Gale tried his best not to blush but he did a hard job of doing it, "I am Katniss Everdeen and this is Gale Hawthorne" I replied, "hey" he said nervously, "hey Gale" she replied smiling.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Author's note: Hi guys, I would just like to say thank you for viewing this story, it's only had one review but it has only been up not even a day yet but thank you for that I would really like to apologise for any grammar mistakes and it was also brought to attention that I spelt catnip wrong so I am really sorry for that and will correct that, anyway here is chapter 3 enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters but this story is mine**

**Chapter 3 Part 1**

Gale and Glimmer talked for ages, while all this was happening Haymitch was still talking about the camp, although I think we should be listening to him. I notice Madge and Thresh are getting on well as well. I suddenly feel someone grab me around the waist, I jumped, "Peeta!" I screamed, he laughed at me, "sorry Katniss did I scare you" he said to me, he had a tiny smirk on his face, "you did yes, don't worry though I will get my revenge" I replied smacking him on the arm, this was the first time I had really felt how strong Peeta was, his arms felt muscly but I guess he needed to be to be a baker's son, carrying all that flour about. Peeta looked into my eyes, "you know you are so beautiful" he said to me playing with my braid, I looked back at him, he was so handsome, "thank you" I replied blushing, he blushed as well.

Haymitch summoned us all to a lecture theatre, it was big and colourful, then again the Capitol was full of colourful people, especially by the look of Effie who took Prim and Rue off. We all walk in a single file down the entrance, unfortunately by the time Madge, Thresh, Gale and Glimmer had sat down there was no room on that row so me and Peeta had to sit on the next row. We both took a seat, they were all pretty close together, mine and Peeta's arms were touching, he was blushing, "this is cosy isn't it" he said to me, "yeah, very cosy" I replied, my heart was racing, I had never felt this feeling before Peeta made me feel so happy and excited, "can we go for a walk later on, you know just you and me?" he asked, I hesitated for a moment, "sure" I replied, he smiled at me and his hand went on mine, he looked away and smiled, I looked at him and smiled the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy.

A man came onto the stage, he was dressed in a blue suit with blue hair that was gelled back, he gave me and Peeta a giggle, "loving the hair" he said pointing down at him, "I know, what is with the colour craze in the Capitol" I asked, he shook his head "I really don't know, it's pretty crazy" he replied, his Fingers were now entwined in mine, my heart was beating too fast now, I swallowed hard, suddenly there was big piercing sound that hurt my ears from the microphone, "testing, testing" the guy on the stage said, "yes it works, welcome, welcome to Camp HG my name is Caeser Flickerman, I am your announcer, now I have a short video to show you all about the fun and luxuries here during your stay for the next three months, so could the lights be dimmed please and enjoy the video" Caeser replied, suddenly it went dark, "it's like being in the movies" Peeta said to me, I laughed, "I wouldn't know, I have never been to the movies before" I said to him, he looked at me surprised, "seriously? You have never been" he asked me, "no, never we could never afford it" I replied, his hand squeezed harder around mine, "then we should go sometime" he replied, he winked at me, my eyes went wide, he had made me feel happy, the happiest I had ever been ages, I then put my head on his shoulder, I suddenly felt my phone go off with a message:

**Gale: you and Peeta look cosy there ;) Katniss and Peeta sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g he he**

I glared at Gale, he laughed and starting blowing kisses, I began to blush

**Me: alright well I could of brought the fact about you and Glimmer but I didn't so shut it you ;) **

I stuck my tongue out at him, he shook his head and laughed, suddenly the movie started, it was basically about the luxuries of the Camp, which included a pool, spa and games room and all the activities, oh my how to use a bow and arrow, well I should be a teacher in that, " I am good at that" I said to Peeta, " good at what" he asked me, his nose was practically touching mine, "using a Bow and Arrow, I am good at that" I replied, I could feel his warm breath on my face, "well maybe you could teach me?" he asked, "sure" I replied, I felt so nervous right now, all I wanted to do was kiss him, he was close enough, we felt the back of our seat being kicked, a guy behind us with spikey blonde hair spoke, "you two should get a room, you been all over each other since you sat down and some people are trying to watch this" he said pretty pissed at us, "calm down Cato" the guy next to him said, "sorry" I replied, me and Peeta looked at each other and laughed.

After the video the light's came back on Caeser appeared back on the stage, "I just love that" he replied, he began laughing, he had the funniest laugh I had ever heard, the whole of the lecture theatre laughed. We all then got up and began making our way back down the aisle of where we were sitting; Peeta put his hand on my waist, my body tingled again, we met the other's at the other end, "man that was boring" Thresh said, "tell me about it, I was texting Katniss most of the time" Gale replied smirking at me, "about what?" Madge asked, "oh just about stuff" he replied, he gave me the you better treat me like royalty or I will tell everyone about you and Peeta getting cosy up there look, " we were sending music lyrics to each other then sending the next lyric's back, I know crazy but that's how me and Gale amuse ourselves" I lied, "okay, you are both very strange but I like you both" Madge replied, "come on you lot we are sorting you all into your dorms now" Haymitch said as he led us outside

To be continued …

**Sorry this is part 1 of chapter 3 I promise I will do part 2 later on just I need to go out right now as you can tell the relationship between Katniss and Peeta is starting to build, thank you for reading and don't forget to review, have a nice day x**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Author's note: hi guys hope you have or all having a good day I am really pleased that the story is getting a lot of views and reviews it means a lot to me as it is hard work writing a Fan Fic but I am enjoying writing it so here is Chapter 3 part 2 enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters but the story is mine**

**Chapter 3 part 2**

We stood outside, there was a bill board outside with who was in which dorm, the left side was the girls and the right was for the boys, "hey see you in a bit Katniss, you still up for that walk later on?" Peeta asked, he grinned at me, "yeah sure, I will text you" I replied, he then gave me a kiss on the cheek, I touched my cheek were he had kissed me, I felt my face flush up. "Oh my god Katniss, Peeta so likes you" Madge said as the boys walked off, "do you think?" I asked giggling, "yeah, he has never acted like this before and I have known him all through school" Madge replied, "he is so handsome, he asked me to go for a walk with him later on" I told her, "you need to go, Peeta is the most gentle, kindest guy ever" Madge explained to me, "girls, girls!" Glimmer said running over excitedly, "what's up?" Madge asked, "the three of us are in the same Dorm, there is this other girl called Clove" Glimmer said she clapped her hands in excitement, in some way I was relieved that I was in the same Dorm as Madge and Glimmer, I wasn't the easiest at making friends.

We made our way to our Dorm; it was dorm number 12 which was funny with it being mine and Madge's district, "I wonder what Clove is like?" Glimmer asked, "I don't know, hopefully she is as nice as you both" I replied, the three of us linked arms with our spare arm that wasn't pulling our suitcases, "I wonder if the boys got put all together" Madge asked, "I am sure they will text us" I replied.

We arrived Dorm 12, we opened the door, we all had been given a key each as we would all be in and out at different times, depending what we would be doing for activities, we walked on, it was amazing, it had a black leather corner sofa with a 50 inch plasma TV and surround sound and a music sound system, we went through to the back there were four beds, all four post beds with a curtain for privacy and silk bedding, to sum it all up it was the most beautiful house I had ever seen, "wow the capitol do like to push the boat out don't they" I said amazed, I ran over and jumped on one of the beds I laid back feeling the amazing silkiness and fresh smell of the bedding, "well looks like Katniss has chosen her bed" Madge laughed as she jumped on the one next to me, "I guess I will be next to Clove then" Glimmer said as she laid on the other bed, "let's have some music" Madge said, as she pressed the play button on the remote that I think functioned everything in this room, Cyndi Lauper's song _"girl's just wanna have fun" _ came on, we all started singing into our hair brushes' "girls just wanna have, they just wanna, they just wanna" we all sang together.

"hey, you all having fun?" a girl said smiling at us, "hey, you must be Clove" Madge said as she put a fluffy scarf around her neck, "Yes, have I moved into a party here" she asked, "yes, I am Madge and this is Katniss and Glimmer" Madge said, "sorry but we kind of not gave you a choice of beds" Glimmer said, "it's okay, that bed is fine" Clove replied, she was a dark haired girl a bit smaller than us, she had a sort of don't mess with me look about her but she seemed okay.

**Peeta's POV**

Me, Gale and Thresh had been placed in the same Dorm which was good, all I could think of at the moment though was Katniss Everdeen, I understood why my dad had fallen in love with her mum all them years ago, if she had looked anything like Katniss, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on, "hey lover boy" Gale said, I suddenly came back into this world, "sorry, what did I miss?" I asked, "Your thinking about Katniss aren't you?" Gale asked, I nodded, "she is just amazing, you are so lucky for knowing her for all these years, have you ever kissed her?" I asked, Gale laughed, "no, of course not, it would be like kissing my sister" he replied, "how could you of never kissed her, she is beautiful" I replied, I began blushing, "well go for it, Katniss need's someone in her life to make her happy and you know what, on that train and until this moment I have never seen her smile like that other than when she is hunting in the woods" Gale replied, I smiled, I think Katniss may like me back.

We arrived at our Dorm it was number 11, we were expecting another guy called Finnick Odair to join us, we walked in, "wow" was my reaction, there was a corner sofa a large plasma TV and an, oh my god is that an x box, we went out back and there were four beds, posts and curtains for privacy, suddenly a guy stood behind us, he had bronze coloured hair, he was tall and well stocky, you could say he was like the most perfect guy, "hey guy's I am Finnick Odair and you's are?" he grinned

**And there you have part 2, sorry I was going to put it all in one chapter but I didn't have time to write it all at the same time, hope you are liking it up to now, next chapter will be up by tomorrow, maybe even tonight if I manage to finish it don't forget to review please please please your views mean everything to me **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: I do now own the Hunger games or the Characters but this story is mine**

**Chapter 4**

**Peeta's POV**

Our jaws dropped, Finnick was one of those guys who all the girls would drop everything for, and to be honest I was now afraid that Katniss would prefer Finnick over me. "Well do neither of you talk?" Finnick asked, "yeah, I am Gale and this is Thresh and Peeta" Gale said being the first one to manage to get a word out, "nice to meet you all, my name is Finnick but you already know that of course" he said, he was very good at making slick moves, he opened his bag and chucked us all a can of lager, "we are only sixteen you know" I said, "well one won't hurt, and there is more where that came from" he replied, he had lots of them stashed away in his bag, "how did you manage to get them in here" Gale asked, "well if you are good like me it is easy" he replied, Finnick went into the bedroom, he jumped on the first bed to the left, I on the other hand took the bed nearest to the window as I always like to sleep with the window open, Gale took the bed next to mine and Thresh took the one next to Finnick. "so guy's now we are homey's we going to have a lads night in, settle in get to know each other you know?" Finnick asked kicking his shoe's off, "well I am meeting a friend later on" I said, "friend, yeah right" Gale replied laughing, "oh, come on you tell Finnick everything, is this friend a girl by any chance?" Finnick asked, "Yeah, her name is Katniss, she is beautiful" I replied smiling, "also my best friend" Gale said as well, "oh well, let me take care of you Peeta, you like her right?" he asked, "yeah, I do" I replied, "then I am going to give you the Finnick make over, make you look really cool, I am the king of coolness" Finnick said, he looked through his bag and started pulling out loads of bling and stuff, I couldn't wait to see this.

**Katniss's POV**

We all laid on our beds, we were all out of breath, "well what a house warming party that was" Madge said, "well a Dorm warming party" Glimmer corrected her, suddenly my phone buzzed with a message, I opened it and smiled, "Peeta by any chance?" Madge asked, I nodded, "thought so" Madge replied laughing, Clove looked over, "who is Peeta?" she asked, "Katniss's new love interest" Madge replied, I opened the message

**Peeta: hey Katniss, good news we all ended up in the same Dorm along with this guy called Finnick, he is a total cool guy though, how are you and the girls? Did you all end up together? Peeta x**

"The guy's ended up together, they got a roommate called Finnick, apparently he is really cool, "we must meet this guy" Madge replied, "yeah, can we go to the guys Dorm?" Glimmer asked, "what, cause you miss Gale" I said laughing, "oh shut up miss Mellark" Glimmer replied laughing, I then felt my cheeks burn up again, I really wish I could stop doing this.

**Me: that is great and yes we ended up in the same Dorm aswell and also a girl called Clove, she is really nice and we were wondering if we could come over to your dorm meet this Finnick guy, if that is okay? Katniss x**

**Peeta: Yeah come in a bit though as Finnick is giving me his makeover, I am pretty scared to be honest, and yeah feel free to come over, I can't wait to spend time with you later on. Peeta x**

**Me: me either, see you very soon Peeta. Katniss x**

"yeah they said it's fine, but to wait a while cause Peeta is getting a makeover, he doesn't need one though, he is already handsome" I said, then I realised, "I have just said that out loud haven't I " I said, the three girls nodded, I buried my head in my pillow.

**Peeta's POV**

"That's you done" Finnick said, "oh my god who are you and what have you done with Peeta Mellark" Gale said, "Seriously, what has he done to me?" I asked, I was really nervous right now, I turned and looked in the mirror, I had dark brown hair with blonde highlights, I was dressed in jeans and a casual top with a shirt over the top, I put the sunglasses on that were hanging round my neck, "Peeta, you are now one cool dude, just like me" Finnick replied, i couldn't stop looking at myself

**There you have it, I did say there would be surprises along the way, what do you guy's think of Peeta's new look Finnick has given him, do you think he should keep it? Do you think Katniss will like it? Also do you like Finnick in this being all cool and all, sorry it's such a short chapter but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Have a nice day and again don't forget to review x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello hope you are all well, hope you are all still liking this story and you are okay with Peeta's makeover anyway here is chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters but the story is mine.**

**Chapter 5**

**Peeta's POV**

I loved my new look so much, the guys couldn't believe it, "peeta, you look so different, Katniss is going to love it" Gale said giving the thumbs up, "do you think?" I assured, "yeah, so this date tonight" Gale said, "well I don't know if it is a date, just a walk really" I replied feeling myself blushing, I received a text

**Katniss: hey which Dorm are you guys in? Katniss x**

**Me: Dorm 11 :) you are free to come now babe. Peeta x**

after I sent it I realised I had called her babe, " they are on their way over guy's" I said smiling, I felt nervous, what if she didn't like my new look.

**Katniss's POV**

We set off for the guy's dorm it was already dark; Glimmer had redone her makeup and her hair, "looking all nice for Gale are we?" I asked giggling, "of course not, hey come here for a second you" Glimmer said dragging me over, she then applied lip gloss on my lips, it felt like my lips had just been enlarged and coated with wall paper paste, "how do you wear this stuff, it feels awful" I said, "it's called lip gloss and it's strawberry flavour so if you kiss Peeta tonight it will be a tasty kiss" Glimmer laughed, "oh very funny" I said as I nudged her, "I am sure Gale will enjoy the taste of your lips as well" Madge butted in, I laughed, "you girls are mad" Clove said, "you wouldn't think we all only met today, it's like we have known each other for ages" Madge said, we all linked arms, I was so pleased that I had managed to make three friends that I could talk too and live with, I did miss Prim like mad though, I hope she had settled in okay and hoped that she had been put in the same Dorm as little Rue, that reminds me I need to text her, "I better send Prim a text message to see if she is settling in okay

**Me: hey little duck, hope you are okay, I miss you. Love your big sister Katniss x**

I knew she wouldn't message me back straight away as she would have been making lots of new friends, "she will be fine Katniss" Madge said.

We arrived at the Lads dorm, I knocked on the door, it opened, "Catnip" Gale said as he picked me up and swung me round, "what was that for" I asked laughing, "just missed my best friend, that is all" he replied, I could smell alcohol on his breath, "Gale, have you been drinking? " I asked, "Of course not catnip, well maybe a little" he said giggling, for as long as I had known Gale he had never drunk once, "how did you get all the cans?" Glimmer asked, "our new friend Finnick here" Gale said patting him on the back, all the girls stared at him, the guy was perfect in every way way, he had bronze hair and was well built, the strange thing was I was not attracted to him in anyway, my eyes just searched for Peeta, were was Peeta anyway. "hey I am Finnick, would you girls like a can?" He asked, "you are a bad influence Finnick" Madge said laughing as she took a can, "Madge what are you doing" I asked feeling pretty shocked, after all she was the mayor's daughter, "come on Katniss, one don't hurt, I am Madge by the way" She said as she put her arm around Finnick, next minute I saw Glimmer and Clove having a can, "wow Finnick you are awesome" they both said together, "where is Peeta?" I asked, suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall with Peeta's lips on me, he kissed me passionately although I didn't really get chance to respond straight away, suddenly I felt the tingling in my body from my top to the tip of my toes, "is that Peeta?" Madge asked, "yes, you like his new look?" Finnick said, he pulled away from the kiss, my eyes were still closed, my whole body was shaking, never before had I felt something like this it was like heaven, I opened my eyes and found myself staring into Peeta's , he looked different, he now had darker hair with a few highlights and his cloths were different, I felt his breath on my face but it smelt like alcohol also "hey Katniss" he said, his speech was slightly slurred, oh my god he was drunk as well, " Peeta your drunk" I said a little disappointed, "so sorry, we were board while waiting for you so we sort of played this game of who could drink their cans the fastest and we kind of had more than one" Gale replied, he staggered and fell down next to Glimmer, he put his arm around her, "so I take it our walk is off then" I said looking away from him, I felt pretty disappointed, maybe these were all used to stuff like this but I wasn't and I was surprised at Gale, "well we could go another time or maybe in a bit, I am sure this strange feeling I have will pass" he said looking confused, "no Peeta, if you got caught like this you would be all in a lot of trouble" I said, "blame Finnick" Gale pointed with his other arm around Glimmer, "come on Gale, Finnick is cool" Glimmer said giving him a high five, "I need five minute's outside" I said as I began to walk off, "I will come with you" Peeta said after me, I then stopped, "no I want to be alone" I replied and continued walking, slamming the door behind me.

**Peeta's POV**

what was I thinking, I knew we were going for a walk together and I was hoping to kiss her because I really like Katniss a lot, now I have just gone and got myself drunk and kissed her, now she probably hated me, I had messed up any chance I ever had of getting her, I made my way outside, I saw her sat on the step, I went over and sat next to her, "nice night" I said , "yeah, lovely " shereplied not looking at me, "Katniss, I am really sorry, we can still go for a walk, I feel perfectly fine" I said to her, "your voice is slurred Peeta, it's like that kiss it was just wrong" Katniss replied, "I know, I didn't plan it like this I swear" I replied to her, I put my head in my hands, "I love your new look by the way" Katniss said, she laughed slightly, "thanks, I think" I replied to her, she then moved closer to me and put her head on my shoulder, I then slowly raised my arm and slowly put it round her, just in case she would pull away but she didn't .

"are you sure you don't want to go for a walk?" I asked, she looked up at me, "okay then" she replied, I smiled, my heart started racing, "shall we walk to the pond and back?" I asked, she nodded we got up and walked off.

**Katniss's POV**

Ok so I won't deny, I did want to go for a walk with Peeta, he was handsome, sweet and now he just looked so hot, we walked under the moonlight, he grabbed my hand, at first I pulled it away, he looked at me nervously, I then gave him a smile and grabbed his hand, entwining our fingers in each other's, me and Peeta both blushed, "I feel okay now, I think the fresh air has done me good" Peeta replied, "I can tell, you are not slurring as much now" I replied, "so, what activities are you doing while you are here?" Peeta asked me, to be honest I hadn't really thought about it, I know I had a week to decide as we had to all settle in and everything, "I am not really sure yet, how about you?" I asked him, "well I want to learn to use a bow and arrow, but I was hoping you could teach me and how to hunt?" Peeta said looking at me with puppy eyes, I smiled at him, I then stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, he did exactly what I did touched the part where I kissed him, I bit my bottom lip, we were close to the lake by now, we sat down on the grass next to each other and looked up at the stars, "it's weird when you think about it isn't it, that my dad and your mum dated, we nearly could have been brother and sister" Peeta explained, that thought was not good, "that wouldn't of been good" I replied, he looked at me wide eyed, I smiled at him and sat up, I then got up and sat down hitching my legs around his waist, his hands went round my sides, our noses were touching, he looked at me nervous, I looked at him wide eyed, "Katniss Everdeen, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" Peeta said, I put my arms around the back of his neck, "Peeta Mellark, you are the most handsome guy I have ever seen" I replied back to him, I then planted a kiss on his lips, his lips felt soft and warm against mine, the butterflies in my stomach were going more crazier than ever, our kiss turned into a passionate kiss and soon Peeta was laid down while I was on top of him, he let out a groan as I pressed against him, we then stopped kissing, he looked at me and began blushing, "sorry I don't know where that came from" he said to me, I stroked the side of his face, "it was cute" I giggled, he put his arms around me and I cuddled into his chest, "this feels so amazing" Peeta said, he was right it did, I had never felt like this before, it was like, well I don't know I can't really explain it, but I think this may be me falling in love with Peeta Mellark.

**N,awwww how cute so there you have it, and sorry but I couldn't resist putting the part in when they are all getting drunk, that finnick is a bad influence on them all he he, but yeah Katniss may have fallen in love for the first time, and I hope you still love the new Peeta, the next chapter should be up by tomorrow, please please review **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, so sorry I didn't update yesterday I was out all day and pretty tired when I got back in, and I finally managed to correct all the chapters as because I did chapter 3 in two parts it was saying I had more chapters than I did, I would also like to thank the people who have reviewed I can assure you I will put your idea's in somewhere along the story, anyway here is chapter 6, enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of its characters but this story is mine**

Chapter 6

**Finnick's POV**

I was seriously a bad influence on this lot, we were all slightly drunk by now, "where have them two lovebirds gone anyway?" Gale asked slurring his words, "I don't know, probably gone off somewhere kissing or other stuff" Madge replied giggling, "no, katniss won't let him go that far, she will be keeping him keen for a while, she won't give in that easy" Gale replied, his lips then went back on Glimmer's, "you know what guys, I think we should all go out and find them" Thresh said, as he stumbled up, "yeah, chuck cold water over them" I replied laughing, we all ran out of the Dorm to find them.

**Katniss's POV**

Me and Peeta laid on the grass, his arm was round me, my head was on his chest and our fingers were entwined with each other's, "I don't know about you but this is the best night of my life" Peeta said, I looked up at him, "mine too" I replied, he kissed the top of my head, "have you ever had a boyfriend before?" he asked, I shook my head, "no never, I have never really had time for a boyfriend, looking after Prim and everything" I replied, "must have been tough, I have never had a girlfriend before" he replied, I was surprised, he was the Baker's son and the most handsome guy I had ever seen, "so, do I get a second date with you, katniss Everdeen?" Peeta asked stroking the side of my face, "you can have hundreds of dates with me Peeta Mellark" I replied, I then laid down on top of him and kissed him passionately, his hand travelled down my thigh and onto my bum, he kissed down my jaw and down my neck, this time making me groan, he looked at me and smiled, "I don't know where that came from" I replied mimicking him, he looked at me wide eyed, continuing to kiss me but this time harder, I hitched my legs around him, suddenly we felt wet and cold and surrounded by people laughing at us, I looked up to find Finnick and everyone looking at me, "you two getting it on there" Gale said giggling, "you guys have just ruined an amazing moment" I said turning bright red, "hey the makeover worked Peeta, you're in there" Finnick said giving him a high five, " so you two the thing now?" Madge asked, me and peeta looked at eachother, he smiled at me and I smiled back, "yeah I guess we are" I replied, I felt my cheeks burning, "what, are you serious Katniss, you want to be my girlfriend?" Peeta asked with the biggest smile ever on his face, "yeah I guess I do" I replied smiling back, he then hugged me, I had found my true love and this was going to be the best three months ever.

**Peeta's POV**

When she agreed to be my girlfriend it was like something I had never felt before, sure back in district 12 I had noticed girls but it was nothing like what I feel for Katniss, she had been there with me all this time and I had never been able to meet her, "so guy's we are all totally drunk except these two, shall we all go for a midnight swim in the pond" finnick asked, "oh by the way, who's idea was it to soak me and Peeta?" Katniss asked crossing her arms, they all hesitated then pointed at Finnick, he looked back all innocent, "so we thought you both needed to cool off" he replied, and sniggering, "who else thinks that Finnick should be the first to go for a dip" Katniss asked, we all looked at each other and nodded, we all grabbed him me and Gale grabbed his arm while thresh and Glimmer and Clove grabbed his legs, Katniss and Madge laughed as we dragged him over to the pond, "okay, on …. Two….. three" we all said as we chucked him in, he made the biggest splash ever, he surfaced, "you guys are all dead when I get hold of you" he laughed, suddenly I felt Katniss's lips on mine, thinking she couldn't get enough of me I was finding myself falling into the pond as she pushed me, I surfaced and looked up at her, "you are so easy Mellark" she said to me, I smirked at her, I would get my revenge, I gave her the puppy eyes, "you tricked me" I replied, she then giggled and jumped in after me, I grabbed her round the waist and her arms went round my neck, "that was very mean of you tricking me into kissing you and the pushing me in like that" I said to her, getting closer to her lips, suddenly she disappeared under water and I found myself getting pulled down, suddenly her lips went on mine i responded to her kiss, my whole body went weak, the feeling was just so passionate, the problem with an underwater kiss is that you have to come up for air after a while, as we do that we are greeted by the other's looking at us, fInnick raises his eye brown, "seriously guys, you are both awesome but the mushy stuff, save that for the bedroom" he replied, we both looked red raced, I couldn't help that I was in love with Katniss Everdeen.

**Sorry this is another short chapter, I will try and get another one done today did you like the underwater kiss bit? I know this chapter is a bit mushy but I know you all love the whole katniss and Peeta romance, again next chapter may be up by tonight possibly tomorrow, don't forget to review x **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, here is chapter 7 for you, this one is all about Katniss and Peeta and I am sure you will all like it, cause you all love their scenes of romance again thanks for viewing and reviewing my story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of its characters but the story is mine **

**Chapter 7**

**Katniss's POV**

I lay in my bed, all I could think about was Peeta, the others were snoring away, as they had spent most of the night in the bathroom with the toilet being their best friend, serves them right though. I was happy that I had got a boyfriend but I was also scared, what if I lost him, I never wanted to end up like my mother. My phone went off

**Peeta: Hey Katniss baby, I can't sleep, you are on my mind all the time. Love peeta xxxxxxx**

**Me: same here Peeta, the girls are snoring and been puking all night and also I can't stop thinking about you either. Love katniss xxxxxxx**

**Peeta: shall we meet up for a bit? Love peeta xxxxxxxx**

**Me: I wish we could but it's late and I don't know if we are aloud out this late. Love katniss xxxxxxx**

**Peeta: well I will come to your Dorm and we can talk through the window, pretty please? Love from peeta xxxxxxx**

**Me: okay just be careful you don't get caught. Love katniss xxxxxxxxx**

Oh my he was going to see me in my nightwear, this is going to be embarrassing, I tidied up my hair, it wasn't in its braid like I usually would do, I put my flip flops on and I went outside, it was a warm night so I didn't feel cold in my strap top and shorts, I sat on the step and waited for Peeta, I felt the slight breeze blowing through my hair, it felt so nice, I remembered Prim still had not messaged me back yet, I guess she didn't need me anymore, but I was glad as she had never really got to spend time with kids her own age to have fun.

Ten minutes passed, "hey my amazing girlfriend" Peeta said appearing from behind a tree, "hey" I said standing up, he looked me up and down and grinned, "my eyes are up here" I replied giggling, "I know the most beautiful eyes in the whole world" he replied to me, he held me around the waist, he gave me a quick kiss, I grabbed his hands and took him round the back of my Dorm, when we got there I then pushed him against the wall and kissed him, his hands went back around my waist while my arms went round his neck, we kissed passionately, my whole body felt like it was on fire with passion, he then grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, hitching my legs up around his waist, he then pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, "Katniss, I think I am in love with you" he said whispering slightly, I looked into his eyes and smiled, "I think I am in love with you to Peeta" I replied, talking into our kiss, he smiled, "you want to go for a romantic walk you know lion king style, he then begins to sing "_can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings, the world for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things"_, I laughed, "Peeta, I am in my nightwear" I said to him, "so, come on its only me and you" he replied, he then gave me his puppy eyes again, "oh okay" I replied, I then joined him, he grabbed my hand, we wandered around the camp, it was all so quiet, all you could hear were the sounds of the crickets, "wouldn't it be lovely to just sleep out here together" Peeta said, I cuddled up to him, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, we looked at the stars, there was one big bright star in the sky, "hey katniss, see that big bright star in the sky right there, I am naming that after you, Katniss Everdeen, the most beautiful girl in Panum" he said to me, I felt myself blushing, "you know what Gale told me when we were in the woods one night really late, he said the moon is the size of your thumb if you cover it over in the sky" I said to him, he then put his thumb up to the moon, "oh yeah, so it is" he replied, I giggled, he looked at me, "what?" he asked, "I can't believe you actually just done that, I thought I was the only one who would fall for doing that" I said laughing, he looked at me and grinned, "but it does work though" he said to me, I giggled and pushed him down onto the grass, he looked up at me with love in his eyes, this was amazing, I couldn't believe we had only met this morning and we were so in love, he pulled me down to him and he kissed me, I ran my hands over his chest and felt his muscles on his arms, they felt amazing, "wow where did you get all your muscles from" I asked him, "well being a bakers son, i lift a lot of things so I am pretty muscly" he replied, he then sat up and pulled me on him so my legs were wrapped around his waist, "I wish I could freeze this moment and live it forever" he said to me, "me too, unfortunately we can't, I was dreading this camp but now I met you it's different" I replied, he smiled at me, his smile made me feel weak, our lips met again, I pushed him back down onto the grass so I was on top of him, I kissed him hard, his hands wandered down my thigh then back up and across to my bum, i kissed down his jaw then down his neck, see how he liked it, I knew he was loving cause his body was going tense and he groaned, his hands went down my shorts, I then jumped, "oh I am sorry" he said shocked, he began to blush, "it's okay just I have never done this before, kind of nervous" I replied, "don't worry about it" he replied smiling at me, "it's late, I think we better get going back" I said as I got up off him, he sat up and looked at me worried, "you okay Katniss?" he asked worried, "yeah, just its late and we really shouldn't be out here now" I replied.

**Peeta's POV**

I was worried that I just went too far there, just she got me going so much, this is all new to me, and now I think she was feeling awkward that I had but my hand down her shorts, I walked over to her, "I am so sorry if I have made you feel uncomfortable" I pleaded to her, "Peeta it's fine, I just can't believe I am out in the middle of the night in my nightwear with my boyfriend, it's crazy" she replied, I loved it when her nose wrinkled when she laughed it was so cute, "Katniss, I love you" I blurted out, she looked at me like oh my god I can't believe you just said that look, I blushed I had really made a fool of myself now, she bit her bottom lip, she wasn't going to answer me, "I get it, you don't feel that strongly for me yet" I said to her, she then put both hands on either side of my face, "Peeta Mellark, I love you too" she replied, I bit my bottom lip then smiled, she then leaned forward and kissed me, she then grabbed my hand, "you know what, I can't be bothered to walk back to my Dorm, can I sleep at yours tonight?" Katniss asked, she bit her bottom lip, my eyes lit up, "sure" was my reply.

We arrived back at my dorm, the guys were all asleep, Finnick was snoring really loud, all me and Katniss could do was giggle, "oh my god I can't believe I am in here "she whispered, "I know, my bed is over here, keep quiet" I replied whispering and giggling.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta led me over to his bed; I couldn't believe I was doing this, I knew the guys and girls would never let us live this down but I really couldn't be bothered to go back to my dorm and tonight I just wanted to end it in Peeta's arm, he got into bed first then I laid down next to him, his strong arms went round me, he pulled me close to him, I snuggled down into his chest, I could hear his heartbeat, "you comfortable my babe" he asked me, "very, I have never felt so comfortable in my life" I replied, he gave me a quick kiss, "love you, night night " Peeta said, "love you too, night" I replied, and it wasn't long till I fell asleep feeling the happiest I had ever felt in my life.

**Wow these two move fast :P they are not going to jump onto the next level just yet though as Gale said Katniss will keep peeta keen for a while ;) wait till the morning after the night before with these guys, probably the chapter after next I will jump to the week after when the activities start, idea from a review them both meeting up for sneaky snogs and stuff XD anyways I have been writing this chapter all night believe it or not, again I would like to thank people who are reviewing and making this story a favourite it means a lot to me that you guys are liking my story . next chapter will probably be up tomorrow evening depending how busy I am, until then bye for now folks x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry for not updating yesterday busy, busy, busy, thank you again for the reviews so it was brought to my attention about them being no campus police but it will all make sense as the chapter's go on , well here we go the morning after the night before :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters but this story is mine (I get sick of writing this lol)**

**Chapter 8 **

**Katniss's POV**

I opened my eyes, it was morning already, I still felt tired but it had to be the best sleep I had ever had, Peeta's arms were still around me, I looked up over the cover's Gale was in my face, "morning catnip" he said with a grin on his face, I just looked at him and felt my cheeks burning up, "you sleep well?" he asked, "I guess so" I mumbled from under the covers, this was so embarrassing, I felt Peeta move, he looked down, "what you doing under there" he asked me smiling, "hiding from Gale" I replied, I then saw Peeta come face to face with Gale, "oh morning Gale" he said with a cheesy grin, Gale's eyebrow rose, "what I would like to know is how catnip here got in your bed, I hoped you both used protection" he giggled, and there it was, if the bed could swallow me right now I would welcome it with open arms, and this was just the beginning, I had the other's to deal with next, "we didn't do anything like that, so don't even start yourself" I replied laughing, I smacked him on the arm, "thing is, how are you going to get back, are you going to walk back to your dorm in your night wear, if you are please let me record it and I will laugh at it for the rest of my life" Gale said, he was pushing it, but I actually didn't think of that, "good question that, I know be a darling and go and get me some cloth's" I asked I gave him a big smile, "what's in it for me?" he asked, "all the years I have been your best friend and maybe I date with Glimmer?" I offered him, he thought for a moment, "your offer is tempting catnip but I really want to see your face walking back to your dorm" he replied, "you are so mean Gale" I said, I slapped his arm, he walked back to his bed giggling, "text the girl's get them to bring you something" Peeta suggested, "yeah, by the way good morning" I said to him giving him a quick kiss, "morning, did you sleep well?" he asked me grinning, "yeah, you?" I asked him, "he pulled me back into arms and kissed me" does this answer your question, I smiled at him, "well, well, well, what do we have here" Finnick said looking at us, "oh no, not him now" I said laying down and putting the cover over my head again, "Peeta Mellark, you animal" Finnick said, "before you even start nothing like that happened" I said putting my tongue out, "Peeta I think my makeover worked too much, you are defiantly in there mate" Finnick said putting his thumbs up, " I said how is she going to get back to her dorm, she wanted me to go and get her some cloths, cheek of it " Gale said laughing, "right that's it" I said I jumped out of peeta's bed and jumped on Gale, I then pinned him down to the bed, "oh no catnip is going to kill me" he said pretending to be scared, "you will be if you don't stop chewing yourself hawthorne" I said to him, he then grabbed my waist and started ticking me, he knew I hated that, "no please not that, you know I hate that" I said trying to push him off me, I started laughing like crazy, suddenly the door swung open to the dorm, it was Haymitch, "what in god's name is going on here?" he snapped, we all looked at him gob smacked, there was nothing we could say to get out of this, "sorry we were just carrying on that's all" Gale said, " I can see that, what I would like to know is why is there a girl in this Dorm, and don't say she just came cause nobody would walk around in their night wear, plus there has been word that you and you were out last night and early this morning" Haymitch replied pointing at me and Peeta, we looked at each other, "so sorry, it was my idea, I dragged Katniss out" Peeta replied, "no I agreed to stay here the night, I am so sorry" I said back, "no katniss, you know I forced you to stay" Peeta said, oh my god he was totally taking the wrap for me, "I don't care, it is unacceptable, and also any x rated behaviour is forbidden on the site, save it for the dam bedroom" Haymitch replied, me and Peeta blushed, "it wasn't x rated" Peeta said, "quit while you are ahead, I will let you both off this time, but nobody goes out after 10 pm unless there is a party on, understood!" Haymitch said we all nodded, he closed the door behind him. "so x rated stuff, I hope you both used protection" Finnick giggled, "oh shut up" I said chucking a pillow at him.

suddenly my phone began ringing, it was Madge, and "hey Madge "I said," WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, WE WOKE UP THIS MORNING AND YOU WHERE GONE" Madge said raising her voice, "I am at the boy's dorm" I replied, "she slept with Peeta" Finnick shouted, "no, well I did but nothing happened" I corrected him, "Katniss you need to be careful, we were about to send out a search party, anyway my head is killing me so I will let you off" Madge replied, "sorry if I worried you, could I ask you a big favour, could you bring me some cloths over here I am kind of in my night wear, I don't want to walk around camp in my pj's now do I" I laughed, Madge giggled, "sure thing, give me a bit though I need to sort myself out" Madge replied sounding really bad, "sure thing, see you very soon, I did ask Gale but he won't because he is a meany poo" I replied looking at him and giving him the pet lip, "well blokes don't to sweet FA anyway, don't worry I will bring you something" Madge replied and hung up, Peeta came over and sat on the Gale's bed he picked me up and pulled me onto his knee, he then kissed my forehead, "oh god here they go" Gale said, he went into the bathroom, Finnick and Thresh went outside, "oh my god that was so awkward, they must somehow keep an eye on us" Peeta said, " I know, probably hidden camera's or something, well we will have to make out in places they can't see us" I said putting my arms around his neck, he then hitched my legs around him and lifted me up taking me to his bed, he laid me down then laid on top of me, "like right here" he said, we then started kissing passionately, Gale came out, "oh man, must you's at least let me leave the room before you make out" Gale said rushing out, "can you hurry please" Peeta replied, Gale shook his head and ran out.

**Gale's POV**

Wow katniss was serious about this guy, I had never seen her like this before, although it turned my stomach seeing and listening to them slobber over each other but I was happy for my best friend, "hey guys" Madge shouted, I saw Glimmer, she looked amazing, her pretty blonde hair was braided into two fish bone plats, she walked over to me smiling, "morning Gale" she said, "morning Glimmer, I remembered last night I don't think I stopped kissing her, I blushed slightly, "wow, we were in a state last night" I said to her, she chuckled, "I know, but it was amazing, you are a great kisser" she replied, she remembered it all, I guess that was a good sign, "well I was wondering if maybe we could go out sometime?" I asked, she bit her bottom lip and nodded, "okay, where is Katniss, the girl who never came back last night" Madge asked, "she is in there making out with Peeta" I replied, "well I brought her some nice cloths, this will teach her to worry us again and be a dirty stop out" Madge replied.

**Katniss's POV**

My body was on fire again, feeling Peeta's warm lips on mine was amazing, suddenly the door opened, we stopped kissing, "there she is Miss Everdeen" Madge said as she walked in followed by the other's, "here is your cloth's hope you like them" she replied handing me a yellow jumper, "what is this?" I asked, "it's punishment, for making us worry, we found this in lost property" Madge said everyone started laughing, I held it up, it had a yellow dog on it, it looked like somebody's grandma has just knitted it, "I am not wearing this" I said giggling, "well it's that or walking around in you night stuff" Madge said smirking, I huffed and put the jumper on, I looked ridiculous, the other just sniggered, they starting making dog noises, "can't believe you have done this to me" I said crossing my arms, "chill out babe, it doesn't look that bad" Peeta replied trying his best not to laugh, "funny thing is we are late for breakfast so you are going to have to go to breakfast wearing that" Madge said, now I hated them all even more.

We walked to the Bistro for breakfast, I had to walk in this ridiculous jumper which luckily covered me to just below my short's, everybody was looking at me, Peeta put his arm around me, "see, I am not ashamed of your pretty top" he said still trying not to giggle, "whatever Peeta" I replied pushing his arm away, "oh, moody" Gale replied, Peeta looked really hurt that I had done that, I kind of felt bad, "I don't feel so hungry now guys" Peeta said sadly, "oh ignore her, she is a women just they have a short temper's when they are in a mood" Gale said looking at me, "sod off Gale, lot of you leave me alone" I said pissed off, I then walked off on my own.

**Peeta's POV**

"wow, I have screwed up now haven't I" I said to the other's, I felt my heart sinking, "just ignore her, you kept her up late she is probably tired and grouchy" Madge assured me, "that jumper did look pretty funny though didn't it" Gale laughed, "yeah, so who is going to go after her" Gale asked, "I will, I am her boyfriend, I think I upset her because I tried not to laugh" I replied, I suddenly started giggling, the jumper was just so funny, "how about we just leave her, go for breakfast, she will see us all sat together and come over to us" Glimmer suggested, we all agreed.

**well Katniss defiantly got punished there, poor peeta though but don't worry I am sure she can't stay mad at him for long ;) hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one will be up probably tomorrow, don't forget to review and thanks for reading you are all the best **


	10. Chapter 9

**Oh my god guys I woke up this morning with so many reviews and people following me my story must be good, I would like to thank you all for loving this story as I probably wouldn't of continued it, anyway here is chapter 9 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games are any of the characters but the story is mine**

**Chapter 9 **

**Katniss's POV**

I couldn't believe they had done that to me, I don't know whether I felt angry or what, the way they all laughed at me even Peeta, I was sat in the cafeteria wearing my ridiculous jumper, "hey loving the jumper" I guy said, I looked over it was the blonde hair guy from the lecture theatre yesterday, I think his name was Cato, "you mean that or are you going take the mick out of me" I replied, "no" he replied he came over and sat with me, "I am Cato by the way" he said smiling at me, "Katniss, this is just a cruel joke by the way, my friends played on me" I explained, I felt myself blushing, "well friends can be mean, my roommate Marvel does it all the time, even back home, I am kind of upset at the moment" Cato said, "how come?" I asked, "well you ever been in love with someone who you feel like doesn't know you exist?" Cato asked me, I thought for a moment, "yeah but in a different type of love and situation "I replied, "thing is a like this girl but I don't think she knows I exist, she is here as well and I don't know, you and that guy in front yesterday you were so in love and well I didn't mean to sound mean but I just wanted that to me with her" he said, I saw what seemed like tears in eyes, he wasn't all that mean than what he looked, I grabbed his hand, "I can help you out if you want, if you show me who it is" I offered him, he smiled at me, he then gave me a soft poke on the tip of the nose, "thanks Katniss" he replied to me, "no problem" I replied, I drank my orange juice, I then saw the other's over the other side, I saw Peeta searching for me, they will probably be saying something like _look for the ridiculous yellow knitted jumper and that is Katniss, _"oh look my mean friends" I said, Cato turned round, " Katniss, that's her, Clove, the girl I am in love with" He replied, my mouth dropped, "Clove, she is one of my roommates" I replied laughing, "no way, oh my god you got to help me Katniss" he begged me, I had an idea, all girls loved a guy who could pull some moves, "you need to turn your swag on, know what I am saying" I explained to him, "how do I do that?" he asked, "well you need a little help from my friend Finnick and also a girl likes a guy who can move" I replied to him, I stood up, and grabbed his hand, I dragged him over to the other's, "Finnick I need you" I said to him and grabbed his arm and dragged, " erm….. Okay" Finnick said looking at the other's looking very scared, "wait, who is that guy" Peeta shouted to me, he would soon find out.

"What's going on Katniss?" Finnick asked, "look this guy needs to win over a girl, do to him what you did too peeta, first of all I need to nip to my dorm and get out of this ridiculous jumper, I will meet you at your Dorm in about half an hour.

**Peeta's POV**

Would Katniss really do this to me, I couldn't stop thinking about her sat with that guy dragging him over to us and dragging Finnick away, "you okay Peeta" Madge asked, "who was that guy?" I asked, " that's Cato, he is from my District" Clove replied, great a district 2 guy, better standards than a district 12 guy who can't do anything else but make bread, "you think Katniss like's him?" I asked, I felt my eyes filling up with tear's, "hell no, she loves you" Madge replied, "I love her so much, I have only known her for a day but I really do" I replied, I decided to text her

**Me: Katniss, are we okay? I saw you with that guy and I thought oh my god I can't even stand to think like that :'( I am so sorry I love you so much. Love Peeta xxxxxxxx**

I waited for five minutes, ten minutes, twenty minutes and still no answer; I put my head in my arms on the table, "oh boy, she isn't answering me" I said to Madge, "maybe she is doing something, look at it this way though Finnick is with them, so my guess is he is giving the guy a makeover like he did with you, must be after a girl" Madge explained, "yeah the girl is probably Katniss" I replied, I felt so depressed right now, "I doubt that very much" Madge replied.

Ten minutes later, Katniss came back in, she was now wearing her normal cloth's, I walked over to her, "where did you go" I asked her grabbing her around the waist, "oh playing match making" she replied to me, "I thought you had finished with me or something" I replied, "no of course not, why would you think that?" she asked me, I felt a surge of relief going thorough me, "just I guess that guy was much more better looking than me" I replied, "peeta you are the most handsome guy I have ever seen, and I love you okay" she replied to me, I then kissed her, "I love you too" I replied.

**Cato's POV**

This was it the one shot I had to impress Clove, I had longed for her for so long, I can't mess this up, Finnick had dressed me up and Katniss had told me what to do, the music was playing I came in a spun around on the floor, I stood up and pointed at Clove, she looked shell shocked, "go on Clove" I heard katniss say, pushing her forward, "what the hell Cato" she said, she smiled slightly, _"you know I want,you know you want me, I know I want you" _ I said miming to the music, "cato you are mad" she replied, she was laughing slightlyl, I grabbed her around the waist, and looked into her dark eyes, they made her look like she wanted to hurt me but I saw the love and desire she had for me in her eyes, "Clove, you are the most amazing girl, I have known you for ages now but I have never had the guts to tell you that I like you a lot" I said to her, she looked at me wide eyed, "you know what, I have always thought you were so dam sexy" she replied to me, I then found her jumping into my arms and kissing me, I felt a rush going through me, the other's clapped, I had to thank Katniss for this and Finnick, I was so taking them both out for a drink.

**Katniss's POV**

My plan had worked, I was so good, it felt great having Peeta's arms around me again, he had his head resting on my shoulder while he cuddled me from behind, "maybe this is more like a match making camp than anything" Peeta said laughing, "I know, and I guess we are going to have to keep our midnight stroll's to a time before 10" I replied laughing, "yeah, wow I will miss you not being in my arms tonight when I go to bed" Peeta said his pet lip coming out, "same, next time though, we will remember to close the curtain around the bed so nobody sees us" I replied, "yeah, definitely" Peeta replied, "hey catnip, what happened to the doggy jumper?" he asked laughing, "oh I will get you all back for that" I replied laughing.

This was going to be a great three months and I couldn't wait for activities to start.

**Hi guys hope you enjoyed the chapter, next chapter will be picking up from a week later, anybody got any ideas for some fun activities they all could do? Next chapter should be up by tomorrow as I am going to the cinema tonight to see spider man, did you know that Josh Hutcherson actually auditioned for the role of Peter Parker but Andrew Garfield got the part, it's a shame would have been so cool to see him play the part. Anyway have a nice day people and don't forget to review let me wake up to what I did this morning it makes my day :D x **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the late upload I didn't manage to finish it yesterday, I know I said that this chapter would start with it being a week later but this was an idea by **_**FriendOfMags**_**. Hope you enjoy also there is a quote from a book called **_**the maze runner I will put it in bold letter's for you who have never read it I am sure you will find it funny)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or the Maze Runner or any of its characters but the story is mine)**_

**Chapter 10**

**Katniss's POV**

Wow what a week this had been, I had played cupid and made lots of new friends and also bagged myself a boyfriend, I had finally got a response from Prim and she was also fine and made lots of new friends. She was over the moon to find out that me and Peeta were now going out.

Cato had invited me, and finnick for a drink tonight for helping him win over Clove, Peeta was also joining us tonight.

I decided to make an effort tonight; Glimmer helped me out with that, she borrowed me one of her dresses, it was a red one that came just above my knees, and also these really uncomfortable shoe's they were red with diamonds on, they had a tiny heel but the front's nipped at my toes, "how do you wear these, they are so uncomfortable" I said, I tried to walk in them but it proved difficult, Glimmer couldn't stop giggling at me, "don't worry you will get used to them, now for your hair and makeup" she said she sat me down and began fiddling with my hair, "I know Peeta likes you with your hair down, so I am going to curl it, and I know you don't like much makeup on so I won't over do you" she said to me, I chuckled, "you really like Gale don't you?" I asked her, when I said his name her eyes lit up, "yeah he seems a great guy, but the only problem is that I am scared you know, I had a bad relationship back home and it's kind of knocked my confidence a bit" she explained, "well, I have known Gale for years and let me tell you, he will never ever hurt you" I replied to her, I couldn't deny she was making my hair look really nice, "so, has anything ever happened between you and Gale or is it strictly friendship?" she asked, "friendship, defiantly he has been like a brother to me, nothing romantic at all" I explained to her, she smiled, "you and Peeta are so cute together, so when you slept with him, did anything happen?" Glimmer asked, I think I may of stared at her too long as her eyes shifted, "no, of course not" I replied, she laughed, "there you go Katniss you are done" I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked different Glimmer had really made a good job of me, "would you ever consider going blonde?" Glimmer asked, I never thought of that but I had had dark hair all my life, "I will think about it" I replied.

I made my way to the boys dorm, Cato was meeting us all there, these heels were killing me and I don't think I would end up wearing these all night, I knocked on the door, Peeta answered, "wow, there is an angel standing in front of me" he said his eyes lighting up, "you are so cheesy Mellark" I replied, I gave him a quick kiss and walked in, Finnick wolf whistled at me, "look at you beauty queen" he replied, wow did I really look that nice, "well she is my beauty queen so hands off" Peeta said putting his arms around me, "hey guys I was thinking, tonight shall we go around the camp and find those hidden camera's" Finnick suggested, usually Finnicks idea of fun was to cause as much chaos as possible, I wasn't too sure, "sounds good to me, so we know where the good spots will be to make out" Peeta laughed, I blushed, "they are most probably everywhere" I said, "but then at least we know who is watching us and where" Finnick replied, "well we won't exactly know who is watching us" I replied, "well least they will know we are watching them" Finnick replied, Finnick had to be the coolest bravest guy I had ever met when it came to playing pranks and stuff, but nobody was cooler than my peeta, "please Katniss can we please go out and look for the camara's?" Peeta begged me, how could I resist them eyes, "oh okay, but I seriously cannot walk in these shoe's all night" I said, "I will carry you" Peeta said as he picked me up bridal style in his arms, "can't I I just stay in with you all night" Peeta whispered in my ear, I giggled, "afraid not, anyway, you were wanting to go camera searching" I replied, "can I have a kiss before we go out" he said as he took me over to his bed, he dropped me down, "oh god, look if you two are going to make out I am going to go a wait outside" Finnick said, he left the dorm, it was just me and Peeta, "anyway where is Gale and Thresh?" I asked, "oh they have nipped out I think they are stopping off at your Dorm to see Glimmer and Madge, "oh I see, they didn't say, well I guess that explains were they have gone" I replied, he then pulled me close to him and kissed me, his lips felt soft and warm as always, he was looking so cool and sexy tonight, I really loved his new cool look and glad he kept it, he hitched my legs around his waist, his hand went on my bum as he pulled me closer, he smiled into our kiss, "you know what, I love you so much" he said to me, as if the butterflies in my stomach weren't already going crazy, "I love you too" I replied, we kissed more, his hand then wandered up my dress, this time I didn't jump it just made me kiss him more, suddenly I felt him slip his hand in my underwear and he touched me, I felt a tingle going through my body, I never felt this type of feeling before it was so passionate, it just made me kiss him even harder, suddenly we were interrupted by the door opening, Peeta jumped off me quick, "oh just thought I would let you know cato was here" he replied, looking at us, me and peeta were both looking very warm and our hair was pretty messy, "yeah, were coming" Peeta said his cheeks were red, I think I may have been blushing aswell, "whenever you are both ready" Finnick replied and he left the room. Me and Peeta looked at each other and laughed, "katniss, I am so sorry I messed your hair up, but you still look amazing" he replied, I bit my bottom lip, "Peeta, I just want to say that was amazing" I replied, "I know yeah, I think we better you know get going" he said I think he was felling slightly embarrassed about what I just happened.

**Peeta's POV**

I can't believe that had just happened, she doesn't realise the effect she has on me, I was trying my best to hide something in my trousers right now, she saw me doing this a chuckled, "you did this to me" I replied smirking at her, Katniss got up and straightened out her cloths and her hair, she then walked passed me and winked at me, I swear this girl will be the death of me.

We walked outside, Finnick felt rather awkward around us, who knows if he hadn't walked in things may of happened, "so are we going for that drink" Cato asked, the three of us nodded.

We arrived at the bistro, all the eighteen year olds were drinking, maybe even younger, it was quite a big room, with a stage and quite a few tables, people were already drunk, we took a seat , I sat next to Katniss, i put his arm around her and pulled her close, "what you having Finnick and Romeo and Juliet here? Cato asked, "well I will have a lager" Finnick replied, "I will have a coke, I don't fancy the whole drunk thing again" i said, "I will have a coke as well" Katniss replied, Cato and Finnick looked at each other, "you coming to help me mate?" Cato asked, "Yeah sure, be right back guys" Finnick replied. Me and Katniss sat I think we both still felt pretty awkward about what had happened, I turned and kissed her cheek, "I love you so much" I whispered in her ear, she smiled at me, she then turned her head and nibbled on my ear, it made me shiver, "oh my god I so wish you could stay with me tonight" I replied to her, "I know, we have the weekend then activities start, but this has been the best week of my life" Katniss replied, I gave her a smile, "it has been mine aswell" I replied, "Peeta, will you stay with me tonight? If you can sneak in that is?" Katniss asked, a smile appeared on my face, I grinned slightly, "I would love too" I replied, she smiled back at me, my heart just races with her smile, I kissed the top of her head and her fingers laced in mine.

The guys returned back, they placed two cokes in front of us, and after that several , something didn't feel right after a while, I felt like I did the other night.

**Katniss's POV**

I felt strange, like the room was spinning slightly, I was giggling for no apparent reason, Finnick and Cato were laughing at me, Peeta was also smiling, "guy's what have you done" I said, I wasn't sounding right at all and I couldn't think straight either it was like a was floating, "do you both like Vodka?" Finnick asked, "oh my god you guys are such slint heads" I said to them, "what was that Katniss? I can't understand you for slurring" Finnick said laughing, "you are both shuck faces" Peeta replied slurring his words aswell, "guys I need air, and hopefully this feeling quill, will pass" I replied getting up, I stumbled, peeta caught me in his arms, "you okay Baba" he said to me, he could not hardly stand either, oh my god what was this stuff, vodka they called it, it made me feel like I couldn't walk properly, but also I felt like really high like I was floating.

We got outside, " Oh my god they are **the shuckiest shuck faces that ever shucked this shucking world, they are slint heads they are cranks, they are a big pile of clunk" **Peeta ranted, "tell me about it, I need to walk" I said to him. We wandered around the Camp, all we did was giggle, in a way I felt great, we were climbing tree's and everything, I couldn't believe how well I could climb tree's even feeling like this, me and peeta sat in a tree together, I was in his arms, "katniss, we could fall out of this tree but if we do I will make sure I break your fall" he said to me, I giggled, he then moved my hair away from my neck and began kissing me, I felt a shiver going through me, I don't know if it was the drink or not but it felt more passionate, I began to groan slightly, I then felt him smile and suddenly I felt him kiss me really hard, it kind of hurt a bit, then I realised he was giving me a love bite, "Peeta, have you just gave me a hickie" I asked, he looked at me all innocent, would I do such a thing" he replied smirking, "yes" I replied, I then spotted something moving in the tree, "hey Peeta, what is that" I asked as I sat up, he kept hold of my waist while I investigated, it was a tiny round thing which was moving, it looked like a, oh my god it was a camera, "Hey Peeta, look I found one of the camera's" I replied, he managed to get up to be in a god view of it, "oh my god, yeah, HEY SHUCK FACES! He shouted , I giggled, "oh my you are so in trouble" I replied, I then kissed him, "I love this girl you know, I am going to sleep with her tonight" Peeta shouted at it, " sorry he is drunk, our friends tricked us, they are so dead" I said, I can't believe we are talking to a camera, the camera moved, we then climbed down from the tree and ran off, somebody had obviously been on the other side of the camera, we laughed, "oh my god, I never realised someone was actually watching" he replied, "obviously there was" I replied, we both fell on the grass I was on top of him, "jesus Katniss, I am drunk" he said, "same" I replied, I stared into his amazing blue eyes, he stroked the side of my face, "my beautiful baby girl" he said to me, I smiled I then kissed him, he pulled me closer to him and I pushed harder onto his lips, they felt so warm and soft, suddenly he heard someone approach, " ahem" he said, we looked up and say Haymitch looking down at us, his arms were crossed, "can you both come with me please" he asked, I nodded, I stood up suddenly I felt quezy, "oh my god peeta.. I am going to ….." suddenly I threw up, problem is when I looked up Haymitch was covered with the contents of my stomach; this was going to go down well.

**Sorry about the sick ending :P did you like the Maze Runner quote in it, I hope you liked this chapter it was kind of fun to write, next chapter should be up by tomorrow depending if I get time of not it will be Sunday, happy hunger games people and may the odds be ever in your favour, again don't forget to review ;) x**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, this is a follow up to the previous chapter enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters but the story is mine**

**Chapter 11**

**Katniss's POV**

We sat down in the staff room, all the staff looked at us shaking their heads, Haymitch sat down in front of us, he leaned forward to us, "so what have you two got to say for yourselves" he said glaring at us, "we went for a drink with friends but they ended up getting vodka and coke's instead of coke and well me and katniss did not realise and we are drunk" Peeta explained, "I kind of guessed, look I need to go clean up since your girlfriend here threw up all over me so I will leave you with Cinna here" Haymitch replied, he got up and left the room, Cinna was a tall guy with dark skin, he was well groomed and looked like he had a lot of pride, " hello, my name is Cinna, I was the one watching you in the tree" he said, me and Peeta looked at each other, "look we had no idea what we were saying, you know alcohol it makes you a different person, we are so sorry for what we said" I explained, I put my head in my hands, I felt so sick and horrible right now, "look miss Everdeen I see you are not feeling too well, I will let you and Peeta go for tonight but you must come and see me Monday, also the rule is girl and boys sleep in separate Dorm's so there will be no sleeping together, I understand you are both in love and it's great I know but no acceptation's I am afraid, now off you go" Cinna said, Peeta put his arm around me and walked me out, we got outside, I laughed, "what's funny?" Peeta asked, "us, we always get caught" I said as I put my arms around his neck, "I can't believe you threw up all over Haymitch" Peeta said laughing, "don't remind me, do you think we are going to get in trouble, maybe kicked out?" I asked, "well if we do at least we can go home and can do whatever we want for example" he said, he then led me behind the back of the bistro, he then picked me up hitched my legs around his waist and pushed me up against the wall, he looked at me with passion and hunger in his eyes, "Peeta" I said smiling at him, "yes baby girl" he said his forehead resting against mine, "I really want to stay with you tonight, what if we found somewhere where nobody can see us?" peeta said kissing the end of my nose, "I don't think there is, it's 9 now we have an hour, shall we find somewhere to make out for a while" I said as I kissed up his jaw, his eyes widened, "you read my mind you beautiful girlfriend of mine" he replied, I then licked his lips, "we could also go back to your dorm, I guess all the guys will still be out" I said, he then picked me up in his arms and took me back to his Dorm.

On arriving the Dorm was empty, stepping through the door we fell straight on Peeta's bed, "two minute's" he said as he got off me, he then pushed a table in front of the front door, I giggled, "just incase" he replied, he then laid on top of me and hitched my legs around him, I then put my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me, kissing his warm lips felt great, he then rubbed his hand along my thigh's, I got butterflies in my stomach, suddenly he put both hands on my bum and pulled me closer I felt myself feeling a hunger for Peeta, I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, they were filled with lust, his hands wandered up my dress and I felt him rub his fingers on my panties, he looked into my eyes asking permission, i shook my head and pushed him off me, he looked at me worried, I then began to slip the straps of my dress down my shoulders and it slipped off and fell to the floor, Peeta's eyes were fixed on me, I was stood in just my underwear, "hey come on it's only fair that you strip down to your underwear, he smirked and began taking his top off, oh my his chest was amazing, and his muscly arms were to die for , he then pulled his jeans down so he was just sat in his boxers , he then flung his cloths to the other side of the room, I raised my eyebrows, he gave me the come hither look, I then pounced on him, "man you are fit" I said while kissing him, "you are beautiful" he replied to me, he flipped me on my back and began kissing down my jaw then down my neck and he worked his way down my body, my body shivered he was at my belly button, he looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back he came back up and kissed my lips, my arms going around his neck, he began thrusting against me, I could feel him getting harder and harder, I began groaning, I felt him smirking and he began kissing my neck which made it feel ten times more passionate, he then began slipping his hand into my pants and slowly started rubbing me, I began to groan loud, I then kissed him roughly I rolled him over so I was on top of him, he then began to unclip my bra, he looked into my eyes and smirked, it unclipped and I slipped it down my arms and flung it over the other side of the room, I kissed him more, I then looked up at him, "do you have one?" I asked, "a what?" he asked confused, "you know" I replied, I began to blush, "oh, erm I don't know but I think Finnick does, I will go in his draw and get one" he rpelied, he lifted me off him and he walked over, I couldn't keep my eyes off him, he was so fit, he came back over to me and laid down, "are you sure about this" he asked me, I nodded I had never been so sure about something in my life, I loved this lad with all my heart, he put the condom I then slipped his boxers off and he slipped my pants down, we were now completely naked, he laid over me our eyes not losing eye contact, he then pushed himself into me, it stung at first, I winced a bit, "you okay" he asked, I nodded, he then pushed again, it stung even more but I understood it would, after a while the stinging began to shift and it started to feel really, really passionate, I began to groan, Peeta was groaning too, we began panting really fast and our hearts were racing, my whole body felt weak, never had I felt such I thing in my life, Peeta began getting faster and faster till the headboard was banging off the wall, my arm flung out and I knocked the lamp off the side table and it smashed on the floor next to us, we looked down and laughed, but we didn't stop we were kissing passionately his tongue almost down my throat, suddenly he tensed up and let out the biggest groan ever, "FUCKING HELL KATNISS" he shouted, he then looked at me, he was sweating and his eyes were full of hunger, he then pushed me so hard it felt like nothing I had ever felt and I mean it was the best feeling ever, suddenly I felt this rush of passion surging through my body and I was pretty certain this was the feeling peeta had just experienced, I screamed the place down, after I just laid there breathing heavy, Peeta got off me and laid next to me both breathing heavy.

About five minutes later after we got our breath back we looked at each other and smiled, "I love you" he said to me, I smiled "I love you too" I replied, I then sat up, and we both got under the covers, peeta put his arms around me, I looked down the side of the bed, "sorry I smashed your lamp" I said, "it's okay don't worry about it" he said staring at me and smiling, I stared back at him, I loved him so much, I never felt this way before, now I understood why my mum missed my dad so much, if this is how she felt about him, "hey katniss, after camp is over would you consider moving to town with your mum and sister, I will pay for your rent, I just can't stand the thought of us not being able to see each other for days" Peeta asked, I looked at him wide eyed, I think a smile appeared on my face, Peeta was offering me a new life, I decent house, a new start, and the best part was I would be with peeta for the rest of my life, "I would love that, of course I would try and pay rent" I said, "no, it's my dad's house, he would never expect you or your mum to pay for anything, my dad loves your mum and I love you" Peeta explained, I then hugged him so tight, I could feel tears building up, I was so lucky to have a guy who treats me like this, "Katniss, I would give you the world if I could, you are the best thing that ever happened to me" he said, he kissed the top of my head, "Peeta, it's nearly ten, I better get going back to my Dorm" I said, "it's not fair, I wish you could stay all night" he said holding me tight, "me too but just think when we get back home, we can do this all the time" I replied to him, "I know, I came here all alone and then I return with someone as beautiful as you" he said, I then kissed him, we both got out of bed and grabbed our cloths, " I will walk you back to your Dorm, like a proper gentleman" Peeta said, "you don't have to but thanks" I replied.

We left the Dorm and walked back hand in hand, I felt so good right now, I could stop smiling and neither could Peeta, we arrived at my Dorm, "so I will see you tomorrow" I said to him, "yeah" he replied, he smiled at me, I looked deep into his eyes, "tonight was amazing, thanks" I said, "other than getting drunk, but luckily that wore off, I chuckled, "yeah" I replied, we then kissed once more, "well I better get going it's almost ten" Peeta said, "yeah, night Peeta, I love you" I said to him, " l love you too" he replied and he walked off, I swear I stared at him till he was out of sight, I leaned back on the door I sighed, I felt so in love right now, I opened the door and walked in, the girls caught on straight away of my smile, "Katniss, you look so happy" Madge said, " I am I love Peeta Mellark" I replied.

**Peeta's POV**

I walked back to my dorm, I reached the door and walked in, I was greeted by the guys, "well if it isn't Mellark, hey next time your banging your girlfriend keep the noise down" Finnik said laughing, I began to blush, "what you were listening?" I said, "you locked us out" Finnick replied, Gale was glaring at me, I went and jumped on my bed and shut my curtain, Finnick continued taking the piss out of me, I text katniss

**Me: the guys heard us, and I don't think Gale is happy with me. Love Peeta xxxxxxxx**

**Katniss: shit, so that's us getting taunted for days. Love Katniss xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Katniss's POV**

I received a text from Gale

**Gale: I can't believe you went that far with Peeta you have only known him for a week, I thought you were better than that**, **if you get pregnant I will kill him and I mean it**

**Me: we love each other, I have finally found someone I can be happy with and we used protection, I do not regret it one bit**

**Gale: okay katniss, you don't know the first thing about love, your sixteen for god sake, I will kill him, I can't bear to look at you, pissed off at you literally **

**Me: whatever gale goodnight**

What was his problem, he knew how much I loved Peeta, I didn't regret tonight one bit only the part when I got drunk and puked all over haymitch but other than that I felt amazing, I laid down smiling.

**Uh oh I wonder how gale is feeling right now, hope you liked this chapter which I think a lot of you will due to it being about katniss and peeta, next chapter should be up tomorrow don't forget to review x**


	13. Chapter 12

**Well here we go the next chapter of the story enjoy, I would like to thank everybody who is reviewing this story and following me it means a lot and encourages me to write more **

**Disclaimer:I do not own the hunger games or any of it's characters but the story is mine**

**Chapter 12 **

**Katniss's POV**

I woke up, the sun was shining, the first thing I did was smile thinking of what happened last night, I turned over and saw Madge looking at me, she smirked, "you and Peeta did it, didn't use?" she asked, " I erm… well yeah, let me guess Gale told you?" I asked, "no it was Finnick, come on you know him mouth almighty, so how was it?" she asked me really interested, "it was great, the most amazing thing I have ever felt" I replied, I could feel myself burning up. "oh my god, I am like so happy for you guys, did you use anything or did you take a chance?" Madge asked, "used something of course, only thing is Gale is not happy with me" I replied, this really spoilt the happiness, "oh, don't worry I am sure you will get over it, well you want to know something" she said she moved closer to me, "I made out with Thresh last night" she whispered, "oh my god really?" I replied shocked, "yeah, well Gale and Glimmer went out and Clove went to see her sister so there was just me and Thresh and we watched a movie talked bit then kissed, oh my god he is so sweet thought and he is well buff" Madge replied, "so pleased for you girl, oh my god I have totally forgot to submit my activity choices" I said remembering the letter was still at the side of my bed. I opened the draw and got out the list, I had been to wrapped up in Peeta I had totally forgot to do it, I opened it and laid on my bed, Madge laid next to me, "well defiantly archery, as I am good at that, and swimming, those two for definite, cooking, hmmmmm peeta may choose that so I think I may give that a bash, one more survival, that will be really good, I spend a lot of time in the woods so this may be an advantage, there has been many of the times me and Gale have nearly got caught in the woods" I said, "I agree Katniss, I have choose swimming, so least we will be doing that together" she replied, "yeah, well I better go and take this" I said, I got up and went for a shower, I then put on a pair of shorts and tank top cleaned my teeth to drop this in before breakfast, I left the Dorm and made my way to the staff room to drop this in, suddenly I was grabbed and pushed up against the wall, suddenly I was looking into the most beautiful blue eyes ever, "morning Peeta" I giggled, "morning baby girl" he said, we kissed, "I am just handing my activities sheet in, thanks too you I forgot to do it" I replied, "well I think they should have a class for making out with the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world" he replied to me, pushing me up against the wall so I couldn't move, "Peeta, you will be the death of me" I replied, we then started kissing passionately, suddenly the back door opened, it was Haymitch, he looked at us, why did we always get caught, "not you two again, are you permanently attached each other or something?" he said to us, " we were last night" Peeta said laughing, I stepped on his foot, "ouch, what was that for?" he asked me, "do you have any business here or what?" Haymitch asked, "just to hand this in" I replied, handing him my list, "I am not supposed to do this on a weekend but guess I am going to have too, bang goes a peaceful weekend" he said stepping in and slamming the door behind us, "breakfast?" Peeta asked.

In the bistro I sat down, Peeta went and got some bacon sandwiches, the other's joined us not long after, Peeta sat next to me, everybody kept looking at us, we looked down while eating our breakfast, "can't believe you two did it" Finnick said, and there he goes, it had to be him didn't it, me and peeta blushed, I noticed someone was missing though, Gale. "where is Gale?" I asked, "I don't know he kind of didn't want to sit with us" Finnick replied, somehow I felt hurt, my best friend, my brother, I knew exactly why he wasn't here, he told me last night he couldn't bear to look at me, I was the reason he wasn't here, "it's because of me, he isn't happy with me" I explained, I took a drink of my orange juice, Glimmer looked really upset, "you okay there Glimmer?" I asked, "oh yeah, just we had so much fun last night, now he doesn't want to sit with us, maybe it's me" she replied, "believe me, it is nothing to do with you" I replied, she smiled, "look guys I am going to go back to the Dorm, I am not hungry to be honest" Glimmer said getting up and walking off, "oh no, you think she is okay?" Madge said concerned, "she has got it in her head that it is cause of her Gale is not sitting with us" I said, I felt so bad, "it's okay I will go and talk to her" Clove said as she got up and walked after her. After breakfast the rest of us went for a walk, the sun was quite hot today, we laid on the grass near the pond, I was laid in Peeta's arms, he moved a strand of hair from my face, he knew something was troubling me, "you okay baby girl?" he asked me resting his head on my shoulder, "yeah just I feel sorry for Glimmer and it's because of me, and I really don't want to lose Gale as a friend" I replied, "you won't look do you want me to talk to him?" Peeta asked, "no I got this" I said, I got up, "I am going to go and talk to him, I will be back real soon okay" I said as I gave Peeta a quick kiss, "okay baby girl, you know where I am if you need me" he replied.

I made my way to Gale's Dorm, I really hoped he would be there, I arrived, I felt sick to my stomach, what if I had lost him forever, I couldn't bear that thought, it would be like losing Peeta, Gale was my best friend and without him I would have given up a long time ago, on arriving he was sat outside on the step, he was building some trap, I approached him, he looked at me then looked back down.

"hey" I said, I stood there, "hey" he replied still sounding upset with me, "may I sit down" I asked, "sure if you want" he replied still not looking at me, I sat next to him, I twiddled with my fingers, we sat in silence, "what you making?" I asked, "some traps, I was thinking of going in the woods, like the good old days" Gale replied, I smiled, the good old days hunting in the woods with Gale. "Glimmer thinks she did something to upset you last night, but I know it is because of me you didn't want to sit with us at breakfast" I said biting my nails, "look catnip, I am sorry for snapping last night just you are like my little sis as well as Prim and well Peeta, he seems a nice guy and I won't deny that but you have only known him a week and you have done things that you are in no way ready for, this is just me being protective that's all" he explained to me, "I know, but I really love Peeta and I wanted it as much as he did, and I am sorry if I upset you" I replied, I moved closer to him, he then smiled at put his arms around me, "I can't stay mad at you catnip, hey you fancy hitting the woods for a while, I will get Glimmer and you get Peeta? What you say huh?" he asked, that was the Gale I loved, smiling happy, "yeah, we will get Glimmer and Peeta is down by the lake with the other's" I replied, we then set off.

We picked Glimmer up, the smile on her face when Gale took her in his arms and kissed her was so cute, he really liked her, we then went to the lake to collect Peeta, he smiled when he saw me, he had not moved from the place I had left him, "hey baby girl" he said as he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me, Gale approached him, "sorry for being off with you, I know you love katniss and I am sure you will look after her, I can already tell that" Gale said, he then gave him a hug, "wow a bromance now" Glimmer giggled, "shut it you" Gale said as he picked her up in his arms, "hey Peeta, you fancy going hunting for the first time ever" I asked him, "yeah" he replied with a big smile on his face.

The four of us made our way into the woods, "hey catnip, I made you a bow and a few arrows" Gale said handing me them, "wow thanks Gale" I replied, we were obviously not going to shoot any living creature because we were not going to eat them, I then spotted a tree with some sort fruit hanging on the branches, "hey Peeta, how much do you want to bet that katniss can aim at that fruit hanging on its own there and hit it straight in the middle?" Gale asked, "Well I have a lot of faith in my girlfriend so I think she will hit it no problem" Peeta replied, I then got an arrow and placed it on the bow, I pulled the string back, got my aim and let go of it, the arrow shot and went through the middle of the fruit, Peeta and Glimmer stood open mouthed, "be careful you two you may catch flies with your mouths wide like that" I laughed, "that was amazing" Peeta said grabbing me round the waist, " well it's all practice" I replied kissing him, "can I try?" he asked me, "erm… sure" I replied, I then gave him the bow and an arrow, I placed his hands were they should be, "now look down towards your target then realise, and relax" I explained to him, he then realised at the arrow shot full speed, unfortunately it missed the Fruit and ended up stabbing Gale in the bum, he jumped about, "owwwwwwwwwwww, my butt" he said, me and Glimmer were rolling around the floor laughing, Peeta was stood gobsmacked at what he had just done, "I am so sorry Gale" he pleaded, "oh man, well least you hit some target" Gale replied leaning against a tree, "would you like me to pull that out?" I asked, "no your okay, look you and Peeta and Glimmer stay here I think I will go back to camp and check into the doctor's" Gale said walking like he had something up his butt, oh wait he did, "no, I will take you Gale, you two stay out, I think Peeta needs some more lessons in archery" Glimmer replied, trying not to giggle, "I am really sorry Gale" Peeta said again, "it's fine mate these things happen see you both back in camp" Gale replied as him and Glimmer left us.

When we knew they had left me and Peeta creased over laughing, "oh my god that was so funny, you think he got the point" I joked, "oh look at you with your jokes, bet that was a right sting in the tail for him" Peeta replied laughing, "I don't get it" I said, "you wouldn't would you" he said grabbing me round the waist, we then began to kiss, he kissed down my jaw and down my neck, he made me feel on fire again, "you think we are alone out here?" I asked, he then looked around, "I don't know I don't see any camera's, shall I have a closer look?" Peeta asked, "actually, come with me" I said grabbing his hand, I lead him a bit deeper, I was a hunter, so I knew all the smells of the woods and I knew when we were near water, I smelt the fresh of water, and I was right we reached a lake, I then saw a opening in the wall, we walked over to have a better look, it was a cave, "I don't think they would put camera's in here" I said as I started moving the rocks away from it, we went in and inspected it, there was no sign of camera's, Peeta smirked at me, "I think we have finally found a quite spot where nobody can catch us or bother us" he replied giggling, he pushed me against the wall of the cave, "I know" I replied, I kissed him and licked his lips, he looked at me his eyes full of passion like he did last night, he then kissed my neck my arms went around his neck and he hitched my legs around his waist, I then looked into his eyes and kissed him passionately, his tongue went down my throat nearly again so I did it back to him, he smiled at me, he then took his jacket off and laid it on the floor, he then lifted me up and placed me down on the floor, he sat over me and continued kissing me, his hands went up my top and under my bra and he began rubbing my breast's, my head went back and I began groaning, he then kissed down to my belly button going slightly lower this time, I felt tingly again, he then slipped my shorts off and kissed down my thigh, I began breathing heavy, he then came back up, he smiled at me and kissed me more, I then bit his bottom lip and slipped my hands up his top slowing bringing it over his head and over his arms, he raised his eyebrow, "you looked hot" I replied blushing, he then tugged at my top and took it off, I then slipped his jeans down, we were not just in our underwear, he looked down at me, he licked his lips, I then licked my lips, he then fiddled with my bra unclipping it and slipped it down my arms and flung it away, he grinned and began kissing down my body again, I think then rubbed my pants and I think he realised how wet they were he grinned at me, and then tugged them down to my ankles and giggled, I then tucked his underwear and pulled them down, he then began rubbing me again pushing his fingers deep inside me, I then began to moan in pleasure, I then started rubbing my hand down his length, his head cocked back and he started groaning, "Katniss …." He said, he then started snogging me pushing onto my lips hard, my fingers tangled through his hair and his tangled through mine, suddenly I felt him slip inside me, I knew we were not wearing protection but my body was too much on fire to care, he pushed hard against me making me moan even louder than I did last night, this time it did not hurt one bit, he picked me up and pushed me against the wall and thrusted harder into me, I then began kissing his neck biting really hard giving him a big hickie, he then bit me twice as hard, which only added to the pleasure, suddenly I felt that amazing feeling and I think Peeta did as well we both cried out at the same time, we looked at each other panting, we were totally soaked in sweat and both red faced, we collapsed on the floor, I caught my breath, he looked at me, "well if there was any camera's in here they will have just had a show" Peeta said catching his breath, we looked at each other, "wow Katniss, I am so sorry" Peeta said, "for what, that was amazing" I replied playing with his fingers, "no we just done it without protection, you want me to take you for the morning after pill?" Peeta asked, "well I will but first, will you hold me in your arms" I asked, he then pulled me into his arms, I rested my head on his chest, his heart still racing, "I love you Peeta" I said to him, "I love you too" he replied, he kissed me head.

We got dressed and made our way back to camp, we went into the doctors and got the morning after pill, Peeta walked me to my Dorm, " I had a great time, so will that be our private meeting place to make out?" Peeta said with a cheeky grin, "yes, but next time bring lots of protection" I replied giggling, "sure" he replied, he then kissed me, "oh my god look at our hickies, the others are going to have a field day" I said laughing, "oh geez, we need to stop those meetings" Peeta said, as he kissed me, "I know, but I swear to god, I have never felt this way in my life, it's like I am on cloud nine" I said to him, "me too, I thought I was just the Baker's son, but now my life has a new meaning" he replied, I smiled at him we both hugged, "night my baby girl, I love you with all my heart" Peeta said keeping hold of my hands, "I love you too, I love you so much it hurts when you have to go" I replied, we had one final kiss and we both had to say goodbye, I looked back one last time and walked into the Dorm I closed the door, I giggled as I collapsed onto the floor, I was so happy, I went into the kitchen area and got a glass of water, I looked at the pills then I thought for a minute, suddenly the door opened and I dropped the pills they went down the drain, "shit" I said, "what's up Katniss?" Madge asked, "oh nothing" I replied.

**Wow I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written, I hope you all don't think it is too naughty :P oh dear what is katniss going to do now her pills went down the drain, I swear guys these activities will start soon but I enjoy writing all these added bits so much, anyway next chapter should be up by tomorrow love you all x**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi guys sorry for not updating yesterday I was out all day and by the time I got in I was too tired to write the next chapter, anyway here it is now **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters but the story is mine **

**Chapter 13**

**Katniss's POV**

"Come on katniss, what have you got behind your back?" Madge asked, I was hiding the box that my pills were in behind my back, "nothing" I replied, she then walked towards me and looked I then moved the box out of her view, she then grabbed my arm and pulled it towards her, she took the box out my hand, "oh my god Katniss, the morning after pill, no you didn't?" she said with her mouth wide with surprise, I then began to blush, "oh my god, when, where come on tell me everything" Madge said, "well we went in the woods and found a cave and then things sort of got out of hand and next thing we were you know" I tried to explain, "Katniss, did you take these pills, you need to, you can't get pregnant" Madge said, "I know and no I haven't because when you came in a jumped and they went down the drain" I explained, I had never thought for a minute about the consequences, what if it was too late already, I couldn't go home pregnant, I already have my mother and Prim to look after without having to look after a baby as well, I mean I know I would have Peeta but we had a lot of things we needed to do before we considered having a baby, "Madge please take me back to the Doctor, I need some more pills, I can't get pregnant and please can you not tell the other's about this" I pleaded to her, "of course I will, now you and Peeta really need to Calm it down, you are both new to this and I know you really like each other but you need to be careful" madge explained to me, I nodded I didn't realise that being really in love with someone would be so tempting and passionate. Madge took me to the doctor and we got some more morning after pills, she then gave me a drink of water and make me take them, "now next time use protection okay" Madge demanded, I saluted her.

Nothing much happened at the weekend, me and Peeta just enjoyed long cuddles on each other's beds and watching movies, we had both agreed that next time we will be careful and carry protection with us wherever we go in case anything like that happened again, it got to Sunday night, we all had received our timetables by then, 9 am was archery, then at 11am it was team work then 1 pm was cooking then 4pm was more team work then finish, it sounded like fun, but I must admit I was going to miss seeing Peeta throughout the day, my phone buzzed

**Peeta: hey Katniss, have you got your timetable? Love Peeta xxxxxxx**

**Me: yeah, 8 am start, it's going to kill me. Love katniss xxxxxxxx**

**Peeta: same, man if we are not in the same activities I am going to miss you so much. Love Peeta xxxxxxxx**

**Me: I know, least we have our secret meeting place ;) am sure we can sneak away and see each other from time to time. Love katniss xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Peeta: yeah ;) just please don't let any other guy fall in love with you although that will be very hard. Love Peeta xxxxxxxx**

**Me: I won't and don't be letting any other girls fall in love with you although that will be very hard. Love katniss xxxxxxxx**

**Peeta: Katniss I love you and only you, and when we get back home we will have such a happy life together, I promise that. Love Peeta xxxxxxxxx**

**Me: I love you too, and I can't wait for that, anyway I am going to go to sleep, busy day tomorrow, love you forever Peeta. Love from katniss xxxxxxx**

**Peeta: night Katniss, I love you forever and always, sweet dreams princess. Love peeta xxxxxxx**

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss, my amazing girl, just thinking of her made me smile, I laid back on my bed and put my hands behind my head as i relaxed, suddenly I had Finnick in my face, "well if it isn't my little peeta, you all grown up now" he said ruffling my hair, "what?" I asked him, "I heard about you and Katniss, going for a dip without your arm bands on, shame on you son" Finnick laughed, I felt my cheeks burning up, "how did you know about that?" I asked, "so it is true then" Finnick said raising his eyebrow, "what?" I asked confused, "never mind, look I need your help, you fancy I stroll out with me?" Finnick asked, "it's late though and I am tired" I replied putting my pillow over my head, "peeta please, I helped you right, well I need your help just this once" Finnick begged me.

I agreed and we went out, "what is it you want me to do?" I asked, "look there is this girl called Annie and she is so beautiful, just like your Katniss and I need you to give her a message" Finnick explained to me, "why don't you tell her yourself, she will like you better then" I replied, he shook his head, "no I need you to do it, I really can't bring myself to do it because I am shy when it comes to talking to girls that I like" Finnick replied, wow I always thought Finnick was the most confident person ever, he gave me that boost and new look, but what could I do, he had helped me win over Katniss more the less and I had to repay him back somehow, "Okay, I will do it, what do you want me to say to her? I asked, "just tell her that Finnick thinks she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and he was wondering if she would go for a drink with him" Finnick, "come on mate, I am sure you can tell her that yourself" I replied, "I can't oh please Peeta" he begged me, I then walked forward to the girl, she had long dark hair and was wearing a long skirt and blouse looking out at the lake, she turned and looked at me, "hi" she said, "hey" I replied, "how is it going" she asked me, "fine, my name is Peeta and I have a message from my friend Finnick" I replied, "oh yeah" she replied, "Love is a window, For Kisses to fly in, Love is a door, For heavens to walk in, Love is a road, For angels to drive on, Love is an ocean, For mermaids to fulfil wishes, Love is the sky" I said, "oh my god did Finnick tell you to say that" she asked with her hands cupped together, "yeah, he is a really good poet, and he is hoping you will let him take you out" I said to her, she bit her bottom lip, "well I think he needs to ask me that himself" she replied, "that is exactly what I said but he said he is shy when it comes to talking to girls" I replied, she chuckled, "do you have a girlfriend Peeta?" Annie asked, "I do, her name is Katniss Everdeen, and she is the most amazing beautiful girl ever, and I love her with all my heart" I explained showing her my display picture on my I phone of me and Katniss together, Annie smiled at me, "Peeta you are an amazing poet and tell Finnick if he wants me to go on a date with them then he needs to grow some balls and ask me himself" she replied, obviously she wasn't fooled by the poetry I had just created there, "he is shy though" I said to her, "then if he really likes me he needs to prove himself, goodnight Peeta" Annie said and she walked off. Finnick appeared, "I tried mate, I even shot in some poetry but you need to tell her yourself" I explained, "yeah, thanks anyway though mate, like she said I need to grow some balls, how did you get Katniss?" Finnick asked, "well actions can speak louder than words sometimes" I replied, "bet I am not the cool Finnick you thought I was huh" he replied to me, "I totally understand though, the first time I saw Katniss on that train she grew on me, her eyes, her hair everything was amazing, I have never loved anyone so much in my life" I explained to him, my heart was racing just thinking about her, "this little romance you and her have is the cutest thing I have ever seen" Finnick replied, "thanks, anyway it's late we better be getting in, activities start tomorrow" I said as I began to walk in, "yeah, good night Peeta and thanks again" Finnick said back to me, "no problem" I replied

**So sorry this chapter is so short and boring it was kind of just to sum up where the last chapter ended with the cliff hanger but there you have it I just thought that bit with Peeta and Finnick would add to it because we all need Finnick to find love, next chapter will be up by tomorrow hopefully, don't forget to review x**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday I didn't get chance anyway I think some will be upset by this chapter but believe me keep reading also the poems I am no poet just nice one's I have found and thank you for all the reviews especially to Mellark's heart and Friend of Mags you all keep me writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters but this story is mine **

**Chapter 14**

**Katniss's POV**

My alarm clock went off, I groaned as a tried to lift my arm to turn it off, I bashed it once and decided I wanted to sleep a bit longer but this was impossible when I had the duvet pulled off me. "come on up, activities start today" Madge said excitedly, "oh god, I feel so tired" I replied, "it's just the effects of the you know what you had to take" Madge replied, "oh yeah, so glad you didn't tell anybody about that" I replied, "nobody needs to know really, it's our little secret" Madge replied, I smiled, I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to have a shower, I then got dressed into our camp uniform which was bottoms of our choice with a black top with red parts on it and letters that said Camp HG, I dried and braided my hair, all the other girls were ready.

"so, what is your first activity?" Glimmer asked me as we walked to breakfast, "archery, I already know how to do it but I know I will enjoy it, what about you?" I asked, "textiles, I might make you another jumper" she replied giggling, "oh that jumper, I think that is where it came from" I replied chuckling, "so what other things have you decided to do then?" Glimmer asked, "well archery, survival and swimming and the group activities of course" I replied, "oh I chose swimming aswell, survival not my thing really, I know Gale has choose that but I thought he would" Glimmer replied, "yeah, I hope he is okay as well after Peeta shot him up the bum" vi said breaking off by laughing, Glimmer burst out laughing as well, "I think he got the point" I jokes, Glimmer laughed.

We got to the Bistro, we hadn't bumped into the boys yet, although they probably would be still trying to wake up, we went to our usual table and sat down, we got our breakfasts served today, "promise me something girls, we are probably going to start talking to new people and that but you guys will always be my best friends in the whole of the world" Madge said, "I know, I just hope Gale doesn't find anybody else" Glimmer said sounding afraid, "he won't Glimmer, he likes you too much" I replied, I began eating my bacon, suddenly a girl stood behind me, "are you Katniss Everdeen" she asked, "yeah" I replied confused, I had never seen her before in my life, she was very pretty, "I just wanted to say that Peeta Mellark, he is an amazing poet, he told me a lovely poem last night" she explained, I suddenly felt a sick feeling in my stomach, my heart felt like it had stopped , I felt a lump in my throat, "and what was Peeta doing with you last night?" I asked, I felt so angry right now, "we were down by the lake and …." I cut her off, I had heard enough, I stood up my chair falling backwards and one of the waiters fell over it and dropped plates of food all over the floor, "Katniss!" Madge shouted after me, I ran out I couldn't see where I was going for tears, the guys were just coming in, Peeta saw me, "Katniss what's wrong?" he asked trying to grab me in his arms, I pushed him away, "leave me alone, I don't want to see you" I replied, "what, what have I done? Peeta asked, he ran after me, "Katniss wait" he shouted after me, I just kept running though I wanted to stop and talk to him but my feet were telling me otherwise, my heart was crushed, this was it, I was going to be like my mother because I felt like my life was over, I found a cabin and hid behind it, I buried my head in my knees and couldn't stop crying, love really did hurt, I heard Peeta calling my name, his voice was breaking off as if trying to hold back the tears himself, I really wanted to shout his name but I couldn't. I had left my phone in the Dorm so nobody could contact me.

**Peeta's POV**

I didn't understand what I had done, everything was fine last night, my heart was hurting, I went back to the bistro to see if the girls knew what was going on, it was almost time for first activity and I really did not want to go, I had chosen archery because I wanted to learn it because Katniss loved it, I loved her so much, I approached the girls they all looked at me, "Peeta, what have you done?" Madge asked, "I don't know, you tell me?" I asked, "well this really pretty girl came over to us and said you are a lovely poet, that you told her a lovely poem by the lake" Madge explained, "how could you do that to Katniss?" Glimmer asked, "no, you have it all wrong, I am not cheating on Katniss, I would never do that" I explained, "well you need to make her believe that" Glimmer said, "we better go and find her, it's nearly time for first activity" Madge said as, her, Glimmer and Clove stood up, "girls, you have got to believe me, I was doing a favour for Finnick" I explained, "don't tell us that, you need to tell that to katniss" Madge replied as they walked off.

I am never doing a favour like that again, now I have most probably lost the only girl I ever loved, there was no point in finding her and talking to her because I know she won't believe me, "Peeta, I am so sorry, I got you into this mess" Finnick said approaching me, "yeah well she has obviously got that wrong idea, and Annie has explained it in the wrong way, what am I going to do? I replied to him, "Where did the poetry come from anyway?" Finnick asked me, "oh I just thought it would help you out, but now it's got me into this mess, anyway where are Gale and Thresh, Gale probably want's to murder me right now" I replied, I felt so depressed, "no, well he never said anything but I think he believes you wouldn't do that, he knows how much you love her" Finnick replied.

It was time for first activity, I made my way to archery, I knew I would bump into katniss here, all I wanted to do was talk to her explain, I arrived there and saw her, she glared at me and turned her head away, you could tell she had been crying, all her eyes were puffy and red, a women approached us all she was an oldish women with blonde hair that was starting to turn grey, "my name is Mags, I am going to be your archery trainer, anybody done archery before?" she asked, Katniss's hand shot straight up, I smiled, she saw me then turned her head away from me, my smile disappeared, "just this young lady then, well would you like to demonstrate" she asked, Katniss came to the middle of us all.

**Katniss's POV**

I felt nervous, everybody was looking at me, I grabbed the bow and an arrow, I found a target which was not Peeta's head in case that's what you were thinking, I held it up to a fruit in the tree , I breathed in and released, the arrow went right through the fruit , everybody gasped, Mags looked at me with her mouth wide, "what is your name dear? " she asked, " Katniss Everdeen" I said, " lovely name and which district are you from?" Mags asked, "district 12" I replied, "well I think that you could be a trainer for these guys , you are much to advance to be a beginner" Mags replied, "I just enjoy doing it that is all, I don't mind going through the learning part of it" I replied, "well everyone if you have any problems ask Katniss here" Mags said to everyone.

About an hour into Archery it was going well, a lot of people were fast learners, one person I couldn't take my mind off was Peeta, he was trying his best but I knew he couldn't concentrate, I made my way over to him, when he saw me his eyes lit up, "you are doing it wrong Peeta" I said, I then placed his hands where they should be on the bow, and my other hand went on his hand pulling back the arrow, my cheek rested on his, "now breath in and release" I said, he let go and the arrow went flying through one of the fruits, "oh my god I did it" he said, he hugged me but my arms went nowhere, he pulled away to look at me, "katniss please, I love you" he said to me, I shook my head, "who is she Peeta" I asked, "her name is Annie, but it's Finnick who likes her not me" he explained to me, "you told he poetry, I didn't even know you liked poetry, you never told me any poetry" I said to him, "look I did it because I thought it would help him win her over, but it wasn't me to her, god I love you and only you" Peeta said grabbing my hands in his, I looked into his blue eyes, all I could see was him pleading his innocence, why would this lad ever do anything to hurt me, " come on let's go to the cave, we can talk more in there" I replied, we both snook away while everyone was busy trying to shoot objects.

We arrived about fifteen minutes later; me and Peeta hardly spoke all the way there, when we reached the cave we went in and sat down against the wall at the back, I was on one side and peeta was on the other with the tips of our shoe's touching, we both looked awkwardly at each other, "do you really believe I would cheat on you Katniss?" Peeta asked, "I don't want to believe it but I don't know it's in the back of my mind" I replied, I tucked my knees to my chest, "are you cold?" he asked me, "no I am fine" I replied, just I felt safe and sound like this, "look it's up to you if you want to trust me or not, just let me know" he replied, "what so you can go out with Annie" I replied, "no that is not what I meant, Katniss you are twisting things, I never even met that girl before, I was playing match maker like you did with Cato" he said to me, I could hear his voice breaking into sadness, "yeah and you got jealous, so you never trusted me either" I replied, "yeah I did, I have always trusted you" Peeta replied, "yeah, then you nearly get me pregnant" I said to him, "it takes two to tango" he replied, "alright no need to be an ass, anyway I am not arguing with you" I replied, I tucked my head in my arms, I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks, suddenly I felt Peeta's arm go around me, I wasn't refusing, I then lifted my head and put my head on his shoulder, "I love you, I promise I will never ever cheat on you, you have to believe me" he pleaded, I wanted to believe him but I don't know I just couldn't, "I want to Peeta, but I just feel like there is a part of me that can't" I explained to him, "so what does this mean?" Peeta asked me, his eyes filling up with tears, "it means, i…..i ….." seeing the pain in his eyes upset me I couldn't see him like this or bear feeling like this, my hand went on the side of his face and I kissed him, feeling his amazing lips on mine made my heart beat faster again, I pulled him down and he landed on top of me, our lips not moving apart, I hitched my legs around his waist, he kissed down my jaw then down my neck, and he worked his way back to my lips, I smiled at him and he smiled back, he moved a strand of hair from my eyes.

He then looked into my eyes and began to speak

**THE DAY WE SHOOK HANDS AND BECAME FRIENDS,  
I STARTED STANDING.  
WE SMILED AT EACH OTHER AND SHARED STORIES,  
I WAS STANDING.  
SLOWLY TIMES CHANGED AND WE GREW IN NUMBERS,  
BUT I WAS THE ONE STANDING.  
TIMES CAME, WHEN WE ARGUED AND FOUGHT,  
BUT I WAS STILL STANDING.  
WE SHARED OUR SORROWS AND AGONY AS ONE,  
BUT I WAS STILL STANDING.  
TIMES HAVE CHANGED WITH A RIFT BETWEEN US,  
BUT I WAS STILL STANDING.  
YOU FORCED ME TO SMILE AND LEARN FROM MY FLAWS,  
I DID IT, FOR I KEPT ON STANDING.  
I THINK ABOUT THE TIME, WHEN YOU SHED MY TEARS,  
BUT I KEPT ON STANDING.  
GROWING WEAKER WITH TIME, I FEEL THE ABSENSE OF YOUR SMILE,  
BUT I AM STILL STANDING.  
SO MUCH MISUNDERSTANDING, AND FALSE REASONS ARE PULLING US APART,  
BUT I AM STILL STANDING.  
WRONG CONCEPTIONS YOU HAVE MADE ABOUT ME,  
BUT I AM STILL STANDING.  
YOU FEEL I AM A TRAITOR, BETRAYER, AND A BACK STABBING FOOL,  
BUT I AM STILL STANDING.  
I NOW FEAR, THE DAY WILL COME SOON, WHEN I WILL MEAN NOTHING TO YOU,  
BUT I WILL BE STANDING.  
I WILL REALLY MISS YOUR SMILE, AND WILL REALLY MISS YOUR VOICE,  
BUT I WILL REMAIN STANDING.  
I WILL BE LEFT ALONE, WITHOUT YOUR SHOULDERS TO CRY ON,  
BUT I WILL REMAIN STANDING.  
BUT REMEMBER ONE THING, OH! GOOD FRIEND,  
THERE WILL BE A REASON, WHY I WILL CONTINUE TO STAND.  
FOR WHEN YOU CRY, OR WHEN YOU FEEL HELPLESS,  
IN THE WORST PARTS OF LIFE, AND DISTRESS,  
I WILL BE THE ONE STANDING,  
WITH MY HAND HELD OUT,  
FOR YOU, TO HOLD ON TO IT,  
GIVING YOU THE SUPPORT, I CAN AFFORD,  
WITH THE HOPES, OF ONLY ONE REWARD.  
PLEASE DON'T LOSE ME, AS A FRIEND,  
DUE TO THE REASON BEING, FOR YOU,  
I WILL ALWAYS REMAIN STANDING IN SPIRIT, EVEN WITH THE TEARS OF BLOOD.**

I felt a tear run down my cheek, how could I ever doubt this boy, he was the sweetest guy I had ever met and I loved him so much, I stroked his cheek gently, "I love you Peeta Mellark" I replied, he then smiled and then kissed me roughly, his hands wandered up my thigh, I felt my body was on fire, just the feeling of Peeta touching me and his warm breath on my face ruined me, I found myself undoing his belt, oh no it was leading to something again, he looked up at me and smiled, "don't worry, I have protection this time" Peeta replied, I blushed, we continued kissing and he took my top off and then slipped my trousers down he then went down and kissed up my thigh and all the way up my body, I felt myself shiver, I then slipped his top off, he then went in his pocket and grabbed a packet out and opened it and placed it on himself, we were both completely naked now, he then pushed into me, he looked into my eyes the whole time as he pushed deeper and deeper, I began to groan, I knew every time i groaned he would push deeper and harder into me, and after fighting I was pretty certain it felt even better than it already did, it was my time I then flipped him over so he was on his back and then I sat on him pushing him into me I then began moving my lower body up and down I could see he was loving this, his breathing became heavy and soon we were both panting, suddenly our passion was interrupted, "what the hell is happening here?" we turned around and Mags was staring at us mortified, I grabbed my cloths and covered myself, both me and Peeta began to blush, "it erm… okay so we can't explain this" I said stuttering over my words.

**Sorry that I made them argue I was going to make them go on longer but I couldn't stand to see them fight :P oh my they got caught in the act ha ha well I hope you enjoyed this chapter next one will be up by tomorrow hopefully thanks for reading and don't forget to review, by the way if there are any grammar mistakes I am really sorry **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys so sorry for the late update Friday night I went to the carnival and got back to late then last night I was at a party till late and busy through the day so I apologise for that I hope you all forgive me, also I am starting to worry that my story is losing its touch I think it is because I am running out of idea's so I am thinking of making a change to it very soon, I will figure it out and probably tell you at the end, and oh my Josh is blonde again Peeta is back, I can't wait to see catching fire and the character Mags has also been cast as well. Please if any of you's have any idea's please let me know as it would be a great help, I was also considering of doing another fan fic alongside this one , I have an idea for one but I am afraid that I end up copying of somebody else and not realise, I worry too much you know, you are all so nice to talk to and I don't want to rip off anyone's fan fic, oh and I kind of found out that fifty shades of grey was originally a twilight fan fic :O so who knows anyone's fan fic could be made into a book someday, anyway this is the longest author note I have ever wrote so I am going to shut up now and get on with the story although I imagine most people skip through this part land you know the whole disclaimer thing so I won't bother writing it today I don't own the hunger games or any of the characters, anyway here is the chapter enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

**Katniss's POV**

We were escorted back to the camp, Mags and the rest of the group followed behind, me and Peeta both were red as a tomato, we felt so embarrassed, all the others were whispering to each other and pointing at us, this was going to be the talk of the camp for the whole of time.

We reached the Staff room again and entered, Haymitch stood glaring at us, "ahhhh Cinna was expecting you both today, I wonder what you both have done now" Haymitch replied, Mags approached him, "I caught them both in a cave doing more than making out" Mags explained, "oh those hormones been raging again" Haymitch asked, "yeah, too right" Peeta said smirking, I tried my best not to laugh, "this is not funny Peeta, this is serious, you two are doing things that you are too young to understand" he lectured us, Peeta laughed, Haymitch was getting slightly fed up, "I think me and Katniss both understand the birds and the bee's, we have done it three times since we have been here" Peeta replied, I couldn't believe Peeta was doing this, "enough of your Cockiness Mellark or you will be punished even more" Haymitch replied, "sorry, look why is it wrong, me and Katniss are in love, haven't you ever been in love?" Peeta asked, Haymitch looked down to floor, he looked upset when Peeta mentioned that, "I was once, with a beautiful girl, she had the most prettiest face you could ever imagine, dark long curly hair, big bright green eyes and the most amazing smile ever, but it was never meant to be" Haymitch replied, he took a drink form his flask that we imagined did not have anything other than alcohol in it, "how come?" I asked him, "she went off to live in the Capitol" he replied, "then why not go and find her, tell her how you feel, maybe that is what she is waiting for" Peeta said, Haymitch laughed, " I don't think she likes the man I have become now, I used to be well groomed you know, but now look at me" he replied, he took another drink, "so you still see her?" I asked him a little confused, "Yes, she works here doesn't she which does not help in the slightest" Haymitch replied, me and Peeta looked at each other, "who is it?" Peeta asked, "none of your god dam business's, now Cinna is busy at the moment so I want you to go back to your dorm and stay there all day, you are not joining in activities and you miss Everdeen can go back to yours, if I see you both making any communication till five then I will punish you both even more, now get lost" Haymitch lectured to us, we both nodded and walked out, "Mag's will escort you both you your Dorms so you both can't be disappearing together" Haymitch grumbled, "of course" Peeta replied, how I stopped myself from laughing I don't know.

I got back to my dorm, it was so unfair that me and Peeta had been banned from seeing each other till dinner time tonight, how was I ever going to cope, the feeling I got when I was in his arms, his smile that was too die for, the way he made my heart beat so much more than it should, every time I thought of him I smiled, so this is what love feels like. My phone rang, I smiled as I pressed the answer.

"hey Peeta, you shouldn't be calling me, naughty boy" I said giggling, "well Haymitch never said anything about not talking over phone" Peeta replied, "true, I miss you so much" I said, "I miss you too, I can't believe we got caught, we going to have to find a new place to make out now" I replied giggling, "I know maybe we should stick to our dorm's" Peeta replied giggling, "yeah, I wonder who it is that Haymitch is in love with here?" I said, "I don't know, poor guy he seemed so hurt when we were asking him, I don't think he is such a bad guy" Peeta replied, "yeah, I think we should really start behaving ourselves, next month we go to the capitol" I said, "yeah, heard it is awesome there, theme parks and everything, so yeah we need to be good, although it's difficult to be good when I am with you" Peeta said cheekily, "I know that, I was thinking we were going to get chucked out of camp for a minute there" I replied laughing, "yeah I know, but least we would get to see each other loads" Peeta replied, "yeah, I can't wait, anyway I better get going, I am going to do some cleaning, nothing else to do" I replied, "yeah, I am going to make you something, because your my number one girlfriend" Peeta replied, "oh, who are your other numbers then? I replied, I chuckled, "oh haha, come on you know I wouldn't cheat on you, you and me are for life" he replied, "I hope so, my life is with you now Peeta, I promise" I replied, "you too Katniss, I love you so much see you at dinner, we will make up for all the kisses we are losing today " peeta replied, "yeah you too, love you Peeta" I replied.

For about ten minutes we were saying bye and the whole, you hang up first thing, I looked around the dorm too see what needed doing, I started with the bathroom and worked my way around, something I always enjoyed at home was cleaning, Prim used to help me, I used to lift her up so she could reach the high places, sometimes I missed being home with Prim, all I wish is that I could be home now with Prim and Peeta and have my mum back and all my friends visiting, and mine and Gale's trip into the woods, I felt tired when I had finished but I had to try and dust the light, I grabbed a chair and stepped onto it and began dusting, next thing I know I fell and I hit my head off the side of the table, everything went black.

**Peeta's POV**

It was great that the guys were busying doing activities so I could make something nice for my girlfriend, I was making her a cake, I know she loved chocolate because my dad once told me that Mrs Everdeen's daughters loved our chocolate chip cookies, I had brought loads of things with me to make stuff, all I could do was smile, I got the bowl and mixed the flour eggs and milk and added suger and chocolate to it, I then put it in the heart shape cake bowl and put it in the oven, I then had a look thorough different designs, I wanted to make it as special as I could.

I final decided on a pink icing with loads of love hearts then I would add on the words Peeta Mellark loves katniss Everdeen forever, okay so I was a cheesy kind of guy but I couldn't help it I loved her so much, if anything happened to her I would die, if she was in a life or death situation I would die for her, soon the cake was ready, I took it out the oven and waitied for it too cool for a while, I then iced the whole of it with pink icing then stuck love hearts on it, I then carefully wrote the letters on making everything perfect. I then put it in the fridge ready to take it to Katniss later on. Afterwards I cleaned the kitchen and put all the pots away I then kicked my feet up and played on the x box for a bit.

Later on I fell asleep on the sofa, I was woken up by the door slamming, I jumped and opened my eyes, it was Gale, "hey, how come you were not in the activities today?" he asked, "oh me and katniss got into trouble off Haymitch, and we got summoned to stay in our Dorm's till Dinner, but no bad I made Katniss a cake" I said, Gale smiled, "you really like her don't you" he replied, "I more than like her, I love her" I replied smiling, "you are such a softie, so can I see this cake you made her?" Gale asked. "sure it's just in the fridge" I replied going over and opening the fridge door, I then grabbed hold of the cake and took it out, Gale looked at it his mouth dropped, "wow, did you make that, that is amazing" he replied, "yeah, I am a baker you know, I can make great cakes" I replied, "well shall we go and give it to katniss and then I will verse you on the x box?" Gale replied, "sure, I miss her" I replied.

Suddenly the door burst open it was Madge but she was crying her eyes out, "Madge what's wrong?" Gale asked, "Peeta, you need to come its Katniss" she said with panic in her voice, "what's wrong with her Madge" I replied, my heart stopped I suddenly felt sick, we ran to the girl's dorm, "we don't know what's happened, we came back in and she was just lying on the floor in a pool of blood, I think she hit her head" Madge said, I could feel my eyes filling up, I couldn't lose Katniss, she was my life, my everything, we reached the dorm, there she was lying on the floor, Glimmer and Clove were around her, they had rested her head on a pillow, I immediately ran over and grabbed her hand, "Katniss, baby, I am here your Peeta, speak to me please" I said to her, I could feel tears escaping from my eyes but I needed to stay strong, "she is breathing but barely, oh my god we were so scared, the medics are on their way now" Glimmer said rubbing her eyes from tears, I laid down next to her and pulled her close to me, she felt cold so I needed to keep her warm, Gale sat by her side as well, "please don't leave me katniss, I love you" I whispered in her ear.

The paramedics came and took her to the medical Dorm.

**Hope you liked the chapter guys, I have been thinking aswell not much is going happen with the activities and I don't want to keep writing about the same things so I was thinking off skipping a month when they visit the Capitol, what would you guys like? thanks for reading and don't forget to review , I love you all oh next chapter should be up by tomorrow hopefully.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is Chapter 16, it's going to be mostly in Peeta's POV, it will be pretty sad as well, well I will try too but I am no expert: P anyway you know the whole disclaimer.**

**Chapter 16**

**Peeta's POV**

There she laid, she had wires and tubes hooked up to her, just looking at her like this upset me, her head was bandaged and the heart monitor just kept going _beep-beep-beep-beep_, I sat beside her and held her hand, she felt so cold, the other's stood around the room, even Gale was fighting back the tears, after all she was his best friend, he held Glimmer around the waist as tears trickled down her cheeks, Madge and Clove comforted each other, Finnick and Thresh had gone to get Prim as the news had reached her as well.

Portia the nurse came in, "I am sorry but I am going to have to ask some of you too leave, I am really sorry" she said, I was not moving from her side, I would spend weeks by her side till she woke up, "may I stay?" I asked, not letting go of Katniss's hand, "and, you are?" Portia asked, " I am Peeta Mellark, Katniss's boyfriend, please you have got to let me stay " I begged, "okay, guess that is fine" Portia replied, she then started looking at the reading on the machine and taking note of them on a chart, the other's all gave katniss a hug and left the room although they were all waiting outside still and Portia left about a minute after.

I looked at Katniss she looked so peaceful, seeing the love of my life like this hurt, what if she never woke up, was all this over before it begun, I couldn't bear to think about the face that she could never come back to me, there were a lot of things that I had never told her, she never knew how much I really loved her and not since we arrived here since forever, I took her hand in both of mine and began to speak to her, I hoped she could hear me somehow.

"Katniss, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want to let you know how much I love you, you are my angel, my world, and without you I am nothing, I can't live without you, Katniss I have known you longer than you have known me, I never told you but I saw you every day" Peeta explained, his voice breaking as he tried not to cry

**4 year's previous**

**I was carrying flour from the cart for my dad, we had been to pick a load up, we had baked a lot of bread that day, just me and dad, it was so much fun. That day I decided to go with my dad on his rounds, he had made some extra's loafs today to take to the worst off part of district 12, apparently he knew somebody there called Mrs Everdeen, I never caught her first name. **

**We loaded the bread into the cart and make our way over, the district consisted of hut houses and people just managing what they could to live, I felt really sorry for them, they had been a mine explosion I couple of years back which has caused a lot of people to lose their loved ones, Mrs Everdeen had been one of these.**

"**It's such a shame you know son, how these people struggled but still they smile" My dad said, I noticed they were all still happy even though they hardly had anything, we stopped at a pacific hut and dad told me to wait till he dropped some bread off, this must have been Mrs Everdeen's house, I suddenly saw a young little girl with blonde hair in two braids came out looking excited I think I heard my dad call her Prim, then that was when I saw her, she had one single braid down her side, she had chocolate brown hair and grey eyes, she looked thin and gaunt but she was still amazingly beautiful, I was hooked straight away, I couldn't keep my eyes off her, I wanted so much to go over and talk to her but I was afraid she wouldn't like me. My dad told me her name was Katniss Everdeen**

**After that day I kept going back there keeping out of sight hoping one day I would talk to her, but I never got the courage too, until it was announced we would be going to summer camp the place where I would probably find her and maybe she would notice me.**

"I watched you everyday Katniss, I wanted to talk to you so badly but I couldn't find the courage, I was afraid you would push me away, me being a baker I wondered if it was your thing or not, then when we met that day on the train I thought everything was falling into place, that you would finally notice me, when you kissed me for the first time I felt like I was on cloud nine, I had longed to have your lips on mine and to hold you so close and call you mine, for once in my life I felt so happy, when I learn what had happened everything inside me died, I will never leave your side until you wake up, I love you with every bit of my heart, I want you forever, and I will never leave your side in life nor death" I said to her, the tears were rolling down my cheeks, suddenly the door opened and Prim came running in, "Katniss" she screamed, crying her eyes out, she then laid on the bed next to her a cuddled her, seeing Prim like that got to me even more, she doted on Katniss, looked up to her, after all she had been like a mother to her, "Peeta, I am so glad you made her happy" she said, her teary eyes looking at me, I rubbed the tears from my eyes, "I am so glad I finally had a chance to love her like she deserves, she means everything to me you know" I replied, "she loves you a lot, she texts me all the time telling me about how much she loves you, she has been so happy lately since she met you" Prim explained, I couldn't help but smile.

**Katniss's POV**

"Peeta, Peeta, I am here Prim" I said to them I stood looking at them, noticing myself lying in the hospital bed, but why was I stood here, I wasn't dead, no my heart monitor was going, I could hear everything Peeta was saying, he knew me before camp, he was in love with me way before I met him for the first time , why hadn't I ever met him, or seen him around, I stood near Peeta, "I love you Peeta Mellark, I am right here beside you, I will never leave you " I said to him but he couldn't hear me, I began crying, what if I could never kiss or be in his arms again, I tried to reach out to him, I touched his hand, he suddenly jumped, "Katniss?" I heard him say, what he heard me? Peeta felt Katniss squeeze his hand, "Prim, Katniss can hear us, she squeezed my hand" Peeta said, Prim smiled, "Katniss, can you hear me, it's Prim your little duck" she said to her, "prim, I can hear you little duck I can hear you" I said as i touched her hand, she jumped, "Peeta I felt it as well" Prim replied smiling, I wanted to return to them, sit up in my bed but I just couldn't, all I remembered was one minute I was cleaning and the next I was in here, I wanted to hold my boyfriend and my sister in my arms again, how long was this going to last for.

I was laid there for days, Peeta never left my side once unless he was going to wash or eat, and he even slept next to me, he was the most loyal boyfriend I could ever have, to think most lads would go find somebody else while there girlfriends were in some sort of coma but not my Peeta.

**Peeta's POV**

The guys came to visit Katniss, "man we miss you Mellark, when are you coming back to the dorm?" Finnick asked, "When Katniss wakes up and is back on her feet" I replied, "it's so sweet, how you dote on her, I wonder if I guy would ever do that for me?" Glimmer said, everyone looked at Gale, "it's like so cute, I told katniss, Peeta was the sweetest guy ever, now look, he dotes on her" Madge said, she began crying, Thresh put his arm around her, "it's okay, Katniss will be back with us, I just know it" he assured her, she then turned and kissed him, I sighed, I so wanted to kiss katniss right now, I had kissed her amazing lips several times hoping it would wake her but this was no fairytale I could break an evil spell from, this was reality.

**I know the chapter is not very long but it is kind of finding out more about Peeta and I thought a nice touch would be to have Katniss's sort of ghost telling Peeta and Prim that she is still with them, you usually see that happen with people in coma's, anyway I hoped you liked it what would you like to see happen next, please review love you all . **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, this won't be a very long chapter it's kind of just a follow up to the previous one **

**Chapter 17**

**Peeta's POV**

A week passed, she still lay there, it was sad how she was missing out on all the fun, I kept seeing her face when she was at archery, that smile on her face when she hit her target.

I missed her so much, and I wanted her back with me, the door opened and Gale walked in

"Hey mellark, any change?" he asked

I shook my head and held onto Katniss's hand; Gale sat on the other side of the bed, he looked at me, "Peeta, you look tired, you really should take a break" he said to me, I couldn't though I needed to stay by her side.

"I am fine, I am not leaving her, she needs me here" I replied.

Suddenly I felt her hand twitch, I held felt this happen a few times in the past week, usually it was just a reflex, "katniss?" I asked, I felt her squeeze my hand again, this had never happened before.

"Gale, she has just responded twice" I said, Gale came over and stood beside me

"catnip?" I asked, suddenly she moved

"Peeta? Gale?" she said sounding groggy

"katniss, baby, can you hear me?" I asked, her head moved and suddenly her eyes flickered open, as soon as I saw her amazing grey eyes again I smiled, Gale ran out to get the doctors, "Peeta, I have come back to you" she said to me, I felt tears running down my cheeks, "I knew you would, I love you so much Katniss" I said as I kissed her, her kiss felt tender on my lips.

**Katniss's POV**

I was over the moon that I finally managed to come back, my head hurt but it felt great to be able to feel Peeta again, I hated not being able to tell him I was there, but one thing I knew is that he really did love him, he had never left my side once.

"thank you Peeta" I said, talking was difficult as I felt so tired but I managed, he looked at me, those bright blue eyes that I had missed so much.

"for what?" he asked, "well for not leaving my side, but you really didn't have to, you have missed out on activities because of me" I replied.

"don't be silly, I am your boyfriend it is my job to look after you" Peeta replied as he kissed me.

"I saw you, I was trying to talk to you but I just couldn't, you and Prim" I said, Peeta looked at me shocked, "what you saw us in here? He asked.

Suddenly the doctors came in including Portia, they were checking the machines beside me, Portia had yellow hair and was caked in makeup, she reminded me of Effie I met on day one, "welcome back Katniss, and may I see you have a very kind boyfriend here, he has never left your side all week" she said to me, I looked at Peeta and smiled, I pulled him down to me and whispered in his ear, "I promise when I feel 100% again I will reward you in kindness" I said and I liked his lips, he smirked at me, "I look forward to that" he whispered back, I let out a little Giggle, I saw Gale's eyes role as he shook his head.

"is she going to be Okay then?" Peeta asked, Portia nodded, "she is going to be just fine, but you need to take it easy for a while and come for check up's once a week, you can do activities but nothing to physical" Portia explained.

Gale came over and hugged me, "I missed you catnip, you missed survival, it was so funny, even Peeta missed it" Gale said

"You chose survival?" I asked Peeta, he smiled, I knew exactly why he chose this so we could make out, I giggled.

"so when can I get out of here?" I asked as I sat up, I felt slightly dizzy, Peeta then held my shoulders, "whoa, you need to take it easy girl, lay back down" he said to me, "peeta, I am fine, stop fussing" I replied laughing.

"well we will keep you in a few more days just to make sure you are okay, the after you can leave and take it easy for a while" Portia said, I was really excited to get out and get back on my feet but the thing I was looking forward to the most was making out with peeta again.

The next few days went in a flash, everybody came to see me and it was great seeing Prim again, she told me everything about what she had done, and how she had made a lot of new friends, and a guy who she thinks is cute, oh my little sister was growing up so fast, she had approved of Peeta as well.

Then came the day that I finally got to come out, I swung my legs out of bed and stood up, I felt shaky at first, Peeta held onto my waist as I took my first few steps, I nearly fell, "don't worry I got you Baby" Peeta said, I turned around and put my arms around his neck, "I love you Peeta Mellark" I said to him as my voice turned into a whisper, "I love you too Katniss Everdeen" he replied, he then gave me a quick kiss, "you don't realise how much I have missed that" Peeta replied.

**Sorry it is such a boring chapter to be honest I didn't know what to write, do people still like this story or is it losing its touch? Or do you think the other one is more interesting? Anyway please review they mean the world too me **


	19. Chapter 19

**sorry I have taken so long to update this story as you know I was on vacation and I couldn't update them all, here is the next chapter Katniss is finally getting better and perhaps Peeta is getting back to his old self again ;) I think you all missed him **

**Chapter 19**

**Katniss's POV**

It was great to be back in my own bed, Peeta had insisted that he slept beside me and he wasn't going to change that till I was properly better.

I was looking forward to getting back to doing activities, I was told I could possibly start next week if I was feeling better, I looked down at Peeta and smiled at him, he sat up and stroked the side of my face.

"how you feeling angel?" he asked me, I grabbed his hand and began kissing the tips of his fingers "a lot better now that I am back with you" I whispered to him. "you don't know how much I have missed you" he replied to me kissing me gently on my neck. Feeling his warm breath on my skin made it tingle, I don't know what I would do without with guy in my life.

"I love you Peeta, promise me when we get back home you won't ever forget me?" I asked lacing my fingers in his, he looked into my eyes. "Katniss Everdeen I will never forget about you, you are my world and I love you with my whole life, I would die if I ever lost you" he replied to me. I smiled at him and snuggled into his chest.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the morning call, this would be my first day back on the camp and into the dining room.

"morning Katniss, you sleep okay?" Madge said sitting up, "yeah, best night's sleep I have had for the past few weeks, well that I know of anyway" I replied, "well I can safely say we will not trust you to do any cleaning any more, you gave us all a fright, I ran to get Peeta and Gale crying my eyes out" Madge replied as she came over and hugged me. I hugged her back, "you know you are a special friend to me and you have made Peeta so happy" she replied.

"you are to me as well, you Glimmer and Clove, and I really hope we will still be friends after camp is over" I replied, "too right, we will go on holidays together and stuff, it will be so great, I can't believe a month of it is nearly over already but in a few weeks we will be going to the capitol" Madge replied. "what will we be doing there, I heard about it but I never found out what we do there" I asked.

"well when we go to the capitol we get to have lots of lovely food, we get to dress up for party's, there are theme parks and all sorts of stuff to do, I really can't wait" Madge then got up to go and get dressed until she realised that Peeta eas laid next to me still fast asleep. "erm... I think I will go into the bathroom and get changed, I don't want Peeta seeing me naked do I" she laughed, I nodded and chuckled, "he is really tried bless him" I said as I moved his hair from his eyes, "you know he really never left your side ever, only to eat, other than that sometimes he never even slept, his words where, he will not leave your side until you are awake and well again, that lad loves you more than anything" Madge explained to me.

"hey, while I was lying in the hospital he kind of told me something, that he had loved me for years, and it was only he had the chance to tell me that coming here. He said he kept coming back to my home town to see if I was okay" I explained, Madge laughed, "he finally admitted that did he, yeah he was noi stalker or anything, he just knew what you were going through, all them times that you were all brought bread and things that was because of Peeta" Madge said, I looked at her in surprise.

"I always though it was Mr Mellark who brought it" I pointed out, "oh yeah but Peeta persuaded him to keep some over, why do you think that you and your sister where always the first one's to get given bread and stuff, that was always Peeta, but you know what he always said to me, Madge one day I will admit everything to her and I hope see will give me a chance and if she does I will never ever let her go for anything" She explained to me, I felt my heart dwell up, I was always afraid of love, afraid that I would end up like my mother if anything happened to the guy I loved, I needed to protect and look after Peeta as he had looked after me for all those years and for times now.

I felt him move and his eyes fluttered open, the sight of me made him smile, "morning sweetheart, you look well this morning are you feeling better?" he asked me, "much better, I think I can get up and go for breakfast today" I replied pushing myself further up in the bed, is Haymitch and everybody okay about you sleeping in the same bed as me?" I asked, "they all made an exception unfortunately it's only for a few nights till you are back on your feet properly" Peeta said showing me his pet lip, "well then we make the most of the time we have together then" I whispered in his ear, he grinned at me, Madge shook her head and went into the bathroom.

after half an hour of making out the other girls woke up and went into the bathroom to get changed, me on the other hand didn't care about getting naked in front of Peeta, after all he had seen it all before on several occasions, I could see the smile on Peeta's face at the sight of my naked body and the way he covered himself with the quilt, probably hiding his developing erection, he blushed when he realised what I was thinking.

"I know you must be frustrated with me being out for a couple of weeks, I will be better soon though I promise" I assured him, he then pulled me down gently and threw the quilt over me, he took my hand and rested it on his erection through his trousers.

"look at what you do too me Katniss" he said grinning at me, I looked back at him giving him the come hither look, suddenly the bathroom door opened and Madge came out, "oh god are you two in bed again" she said to me as she put her nightwear under her pillow, "hey we are going to get going for breakfast, we are helping out today, see you both in about half an hour" Madge said.

I saw Peeta grin, we were going to have some alone time, I may be out of action but Peeta didn't have to suffer, the girls all looked at us knowing that things where not going to be pretty in here, "go careful with her she has just come out of hospital" Glimmer pointed out as they walked out.

"they think so little of us don't they" Peeta said laughing, "I know but you are just horny so if you want to have your wicked way with me you will have to be gentle with me" I said to him as I licked my lips, "behave you, are you sure you are up for it" he asked me, "yeah just let me be the dodo okay" I asked laughing, "are you not always" he replied joking.

I smacked his arm, I then undone his trousers and pulled them down, he looked up at me with passion in his eyes, he pulled my shorts down and hitched my legs around his waist, "oh two minutes" he said as he leaned over and grabbed a packet out of his pocket.

"you carry them around with you now?" I asked laughing, "well after the cave I thought it would be best, we don't want accidents to happen do we" he replied as he placed the condom on and pushed himself inside of me, straight away i saw the relief in his eyes as he pushed deeper into me, he began to groan and shoot his head back, I began to move my hips to make it better for him but it wasn't long till I felt exhausted, " I am sorry Peeta" I whispered to him, he laid down beside me, "it's okay angel I understand" he replied as he pulled me closer to him in his arms.

After a long cuddle we went to the dining room, everybody was looking at me and looking sympathetic, Haymitch came over to us, "glad you are feeling better sweetheart, you gave us all a fright, and yeah your relationship with Peeta is kind of stomich turning, in a good way though because you are both incredibly cute together but that guy thinks the world of you, don't ever let him go" Haymitch said giving us the thumbs up, we laughed at him.

"that guy isn't all that bad, is he" I said

"not at all" Peeta replied, we went over and sat with the other's Gale gave me a hug, "Katniss, your back you feeling okay now?" Cato asked his arm around Clove's waist, she smiled at me, "yeah a lot better thanks" I replied, "oh she is fine, her and Peeta couldn't wait for us to leave so they could have some **alone **time" Glimmer replied smirking, Gale brushed her cheek and gave her a quick kiss, I gave gale an approving look, "I need to go and visit Prim as well, I miss my little duck" I said as i took a mouthful of my corn flakes.

After breakfast the other's went off to do activities, Peeta obviously stayed with me, I told him to go off and have fun but he insisted I was more important, I wanted to do something so he took me to the lake. He had packed a small picnic and brought his drawing equipment. I looked at him and smiled

"what are you planning on drawing?" I asked

"something very beautiful" he replied

**glad I finally got to update this story and the way I write my stories is so they are easier to read and more spaced out because it's hard to read a story when the paragraphs are really long, problem I am having is I can never think about what to write for this one. soon they will be going to the capitol which I have lots of idea's for but I really want to put some fun activities at camp before hand but I know as I start getting to the end of this story you will like what is to come :) everyone is welcome to give me idea's of what to include in this story :) please review I love reading them all and try to reply to as many as I can **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Peeta's pov**

****I sit and started drawing the most beautiful thing there was in this whole world, I sat looking at my beautiful Katniss.

She looked me smiling, "your drawing me aren't you?" she asked, "well can you see anything else more beautiful around here" I asked her, she shook her head and began to pick the daises on the grass and making a daisy chain. I continued catching every detail of her, until I had finally finished.

"can I see it Peeta?" she asked me, I lifted my left arm up as she cuddled up beside me and putting my arm around her, she smiled when she saw it, "oh my god Peeta it is amazing, can I keep it?" she asked me, I kissed the top of her head

"of course you can, I did it for you anyway" I replied, "thanks" she replied and she kissed me, she then pushed herself down on me and we kissed passionately, my hand running down the back of her trousers, suddenly we heard a giggle. "I recognise that giggle" Katniss said as she got up off me.

"Prim, I know you are there" she said

Suddenly a small girl with blonde hair appeared from behind the tree along with her little side kick Rue.

"hey sorry we were not spying on you or anything" Prim giggled, "I think you were mini Everdeen" I said as I picked her up and shot her over my shoulder, she began screaming, "Peeta, Katniss tell you boyfriend to put me down" she giggled, Katniss just smiled and said goodbye to her.

"you want to go to primrose?" I asked her

"please don't call me Primrose, it is Prim" she replied, "okay Primrose" I replied laughing, she then pushed me and I let myself fall over, " wow Primrose, you are a strong girl aren't you, your just like your sister" I replied laughing, suddenly I had Katniss jumping on me as well and I was now crushed under Katniss and now Prim as she crashed down on me as well, "oh man, I am crushed" I muffled underneath them. Suddenly I had Rue jumping on me, "oh god I am outnumbered now, somebody help me" I shouted laughing.

"hey your boyfriend is very comfortable" Prim said, suddenly I caught a glimpse of Katniss's thong so I tugged it which made her jump up, "Peeta, I will kill you for that" she replied, I grinned at her and licked my lips, "not around Prim" I said through my teeth, "sorry Princess" I replied to her.

**Katniss's POV**

****This was the first time in weeks I had been able to spend time with Prim, we sat in the grass and talked

"I was so scared when you were in hospital, I thought you were going to die, and Peeta he loves you so much, will you get married?" Prim asked, I laughed "well I have not thought of that yet, we are still awfully young" I replied, "have you both you know, everybody said you have" Prim giggled.

wow things spread fast, "where did you hear that from?" I asked, "oh people said that you were caught in a cave with him giving you it from behind" Prim explained, I felt my face burn up, Prim shoulf not be talking like this and know what her sister was caught doing, "rumours Little duck, don't listen to them" I replied, "are you okay Katniss you look flushed?" Prim asked me, I nodded.

A little while later Prim and Rue had to go back to their side of the camp, me and Peeta were left alone, "Prim knows about us in the cave, she even knew you bunked me off from behind" I said awkwardly, Peeta swallowed hard, "so the whole camp knows about our sex life, great" Peeta replied, "pretty much yes" I replied, "shit" he replied.

We walked back to he dining hall, it was getting on for tea time, we joined the other's "hey, how you feeling Catnip?" Gale asked me as i sat down, "aright I suppose, except the whole of the camp spreading thing s they shouldn't and my little sister finding out" I replied, "oh about you and Peeta dogging in the cave" Finnick burst out, "oh my god you lot as well?" I said thinking things couldn't get any worse, "it is true then?" Finnick asked, I looked at him, "what, no of course not" I replied, suddenly they all started laughing at me because they knew I was lying, "guys get a grip" Peeta said also getting frustrated.

"come on, stuff like that happens here, just trust you both to get caught, apparently Mags was mortified, but not Peeta's fault he is a sexy mother fucker" Finnick laughed, "why thank you" Peeta replied, "he got a big one Katniss?" Finnick asked, "erm... what kind of a question is that?" I asked him laughing, "it is simply a question Katniss, should I be jealous or what?" Finnick asked.

I opened my mouth but no words came out, "well... I have never seen yours so I wouldn't know" I stuttered, "you can if you want, know what I am saying Everdeen" he said winking, I looked at Peeta and he was looking really uneasy, I chuckled, "I will take your word for it" I said back to him as I took Peeta's hand in mine.

After tea we all began walking back to our Dorms, Peeta still looked pretty pissed off, "you okay Peeta?" I asked, he turned and looked a t me, "he was all over you tonight, fucking Finnick" he spit at me, I backed away from him, "Peeta he was only joking, come on you must know Finnick by now" I replied, "well you are always eyeing him up, I seen you looking at him, think about it Katniss you only started dating me since he gave me that stupid fucking makeover" he spit at me again, what was wrong with him, "chill out Peeta, what is wrong with you?" I asked him, I went to put my arms aroudn him but he pushed me away.

"I am not in the mood for a cuddle, I am going back to the dorm getting rid of these stupid cloths and bringing the old Peeta back, then it's up too you if you still want to be with me or not, if not then fuck you" He spit at me again. I could feel my eyes filling up, this was not Peeta, he was angry and it scared me, he walked off.

"peeta" I shouted back to him but he never responded, I ran back to my dorm not able to see where I was going for the tears coming down from my eyes, I needed my girls right now.

**Okay I thought this needed a bit of drama, I hope you all liked it :) check out my new story the beginning of the end I am sure you will all like it, thank you for reading :)**


	21. Chapter 21

_**chapter 21**_

I ran back to my dorm not able to see where i was going for tears, the one thing that scared me and that was losing Peeta Mellark. As I reached my dorm I immediatly burst in, I was crying hyserically Madge immediatly came over to me "Katniss, what is up hun?" she asked as she wraped her arms around me, the others all joined. "its ... i... its Peeta he...we had a fight and he thinks that I am going to leave him for Finnick" I explained as the tears continued to fall from my eyes. The girls all took me over and sat me down on my bed, Clove handed me a box of tissues while Glimmer and Madge comforted me, "just leave him Katniss he will soon get out of his mood, he is a guy afterall" Madge explained, "i know but I think that I am in love with him, well I am pretty certain I am"I replied. **peeta's POV ** I arrived back at my dorm, I was so pissed right now I couldnt bare to look at anybody, I immediatly began to rip of my ridiculouse cloths, I was no longer going to be a clone of that jerk Finnick I wanted to be Peeta Mellark the baker from District 12 and if Katniss did not like that then she could just get fucked. I changed into a black top and a pair of kahaki trousers, my hair was pretty much the same as what it used to be only slightly darker but I wasn't fussed. After I got changed I went back out and made my way to the dinner hall to the bar I figured if I got drunk enough I would calm down I ordered one drink then another and another until I began to feel slightly woozy and itvwas not helping one bit. I caught sight of a blonde girl at the bar, she was quite pretty,well that is what my drunking head was telling me anyway. I smiled at her and she made her way over to me. She took a seat in front of me "hey good looking" she said smiling a sickly smile at me, wow she thinks i am good looking as Peeta Mellark "hey, you here alone? I asked she gave me a suductive smile "sure and you?" she asked as she flicked her hair back "yeah had a bust up with my girlfriend" I replied as I ran my finger around the rim of my glass, "sucks to be you, Iam Delly by the way, I can take care of you tonight if you want" she replied, "I am Peeta and its okay I can take care of myself well maybe a tiny bit" I replied i swear half of the words comming from my mouth right now where utter bull but yeah maybe I did need sonebody to talk too. After a few more drinks me and Delly laughed and joked about life and stuff, it wasnt long till we were leaving but I had to be a gentleman and walk Delly back to her dorm. As we reached it she turned to me "Peeta you are funny guy you deserve better" she said to me, suddenly I found her lips crashing onto mine , at first I was ovliviouse to what was happening and then I realised what was going on suddenly I found myself being dragged into her dorm kissing me passtionatly I can tell you I was in no way getting aroused by this but it made me feel alive again, Delly chuckled as she took my top off and ran her hands over my arms and my muscles " my god Peeta you are so fit" Delly said drunkenly, I smiled slightly as she undone my trousers and unzipped her dress she then fling herself at me kissing me with passtion, suddenly I didnt feel too good and hurled all over Delly, "ewwwww Peeta you are so sick, look you have ruined my dress, get out now" she said as she flung my t shirt at me, she opend the dorm door and pushed me out, I fell to the floor with my trousers around my ankles and heard the door slam and a lot of cursing, being sick had made me come aroubd a bit, what the fuck have I done, I said to myself. "oh my god you son of a bitch" ' authors note: I am so sorry if this chapter was poorly written I did it on my phone and it wasnt easy after I mucked all the writing settibgs up lol hmmmm I wounder who has caught peeta, could it be katniss herself? dont worry I won't keep you waiting long .


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys here is the next chapter sorry it has took so long, I will try and update my other two fics over the weekend as well, I have to warn you that there will be some bad language in this chapter and a lot of drama so here is what you have been waiting for, who caught Peeta with his trousers down.**

**Chapter 22**

**Peeta's POV**

"you son of a bitch" Finnick said, I turned around he glared at me, "you are the son of a bitch, you stole my girl from me" I spat at him, he looked at me confused, "what do you mean? How have I stole Katniss from you? I love Annie remember" Finnick replied.

I got up falling back down as I tripped over my trousers, "oh for fuck sake" I cursed, Finnick came over to me and helped me up, "get off me home wrecker" I replied, "your drunk Peeta, come on lets get you back to the dorm, lucky I found you before Katniss did" he replied as he helped me up and pulled my jeans up and buckled the belt.

"I hope you will look after Katniss" I said

"Peeta, me and Kat are not involved with each other, yeah she is a pretty girl but she is your girl and plus I love Annie" Finnick explained, "won't stop you from dipping your cock in her though will it" I spat again at him, "oh Peeta stop being a jerk, you know you will not even remember this in the morning" Finnick replied.

He helped me back to the dorm, "you won't tell Katniss about me being with that girl tonight will you, nothing happened I just puked all over her and she chucked me out" I pleaded, "to be honest Peeta, I would be honest with her because it will be all around the camp tomorrow and I don't think she will like to find out from other people that her boyfriend made out with another girl, relationships are based on honesty and trust but yeah you are drunk which has made you more vulnerable but still it's best coming from you" Finnick explained, I felt sick to my stomach, not because of the alcohol but the thought of what I had done, I knew for a fact that I would definatly lose her now, that's if I already haven't.

"believe me Peeta I am speaking sense, tell her before anybody else does, of course do it tomorrow first thing, go to her and tell her everything before breakfast" Finnick replied.

"I am going to lose her for good after this, I am so stupid" I replied as I went into my dorm, the others were all asleep, I collapsed on my bed fully clothed still, I then realised that if I had not been such a jealous bad tempered bastard Katniss would be in my arms right now, I closed my eyes feeling the room still spinning, I am never going to drink again.

**Katniss's POV**

I couldn't sleep, I just could not stop thinking about Peeta, what had happened to us, this morning we had made love and then a few hours later we had a fight, wait maybe it was because I couldn't make love to him like I usually did, what if he was banging some other girl right now? I can't believe he thought that me and Finnick had something going on, I wanted to go and see him but I knew it was late and he probably would be sulking in bed. I was certain that we would sort this out in the morning and try to get some sleep but of course sleep would not find me.

I think I managed to get an hours sleep, I woke to the sun shining in my eyes, last night had been so cold without having Peeta next to me, "hey Katniss, are you okay hun?" Madge asked as she perched herself on the side of my bed, "yeah, I hope I can sort things out with Peeta today, I don't think I slept last night" I explained as I sat up, my head still hurt slightly, "I am sure you will, come on Peeta is sweet he won't stay mad at you forever, it's not in his nature" Madge replied, I gave a slight smile "I can't believe he thinks that I fancy Finnick, don't get me wrong he is a nice guy but he is like a total womaniser" I said to her laughing, "I know, Peeta just loves you and he is scared someone is going to take you away from him" Madge replied to me.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Glimmer walked over to the door half dead and opened it, "hey, is Katniss here" Peeta asked, "sure, but it depends if she wants to see you" Glimmer replied

"let him in" I replied

Peeta walked in with his hands in his pocket, he was wearing kahaki trousers and a black tight top, he was wearing the stuff that he used to wear again, he looked amazing, I stared him down, "what do you want?" I asked, "we need to talk" he said looking nervous and he was stepping from side to side, "come on girls let's give them some space, if you need us we will be just outside" Madge said as she summoned the others and they went outside.

Once we were alone I turned to him, "so come on then talk" I said as I sat up and crossed my legs, "can I sit on the bed with you" he asked, I nodded and moved further back for him. He looked at me, there was something in his eyes that made me feel edgy, "look Katniss, the way I acted yesterday was out of order, just Finnick was all over you and I got jealous and I am sorry" he said to me, he grabbed my hand in his, "you were a jerk, you should know I would never cheat on you, I love you Peeta, I have never said that to any guy ever" I replied to him rubbing his thumb with mine, at this point I expected a smile but he just looked at me, tears filling his eyes.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" I asked

"Katniss, I need to tell you something, before anybody else says something" he said to me, my heart skipped a beat, I suddenly felt sick, here is me thinking that us saying sorry to eachother would put all the cracked pieces back together, "what?" I asked my voice shakey, Peeta shifted on the bed, he looked at me his crystal blue eyes deep in my eyes, "last night I went out drinking and I got talking to this girl…." And there it was, I knew where this was going, to be honest I didn't want to hear anymore, I shook my head, "unbelievable" I said to him, "listen to me Katniss" he pleaded, I pulled my hand away from him, "come on I am listening" I said fighting back the tears, I was shaking, how could Peeta do this to me, I thought he was the sweetest guy I had ever met but he was just a rat like every other guy, "look I got drunk and I went back to her dorm but I swear nothing happened, I puked all over her, she threw me out then finnick found me and took me home " he explained, "and what if you hadn't threw up, would you of shagged her because you couldn't get it from me" I said angrily, "no, it wasn't like that, Katniss I love you, I was drunk" he said to me, "cut with the crap Peeta, you are a fucking cheating bastard and I hate you, get out" I screamed at him, I pushed him to the floor, "katniss, baby please nothing happened I swear" he pleaded to me, "bull shit, go and shag her if you want because you are not getting it from me anymore or ever" I shouted back at him, I could feel the tears coming, " what are you saying?" he asked me, his voice broke as a tear streamed down his cheek, "it's over, me and you are over Peeta, I never want to see you again" I said as I pushed him towards the door, "katniss please, I love you" he said to me, he was crying hysterically now, "no, go and fuck your whore, I hope you are both very happy together" I said to him, I pused him out of the door, the girls looked at us shocked, "Katniss, what's going on?" Madge asked as she took me into a hug, "please just get that cheating bastard away from me" I replied screaming at Peeta, "what, you cheated on her Peeta?" Madge asked concerned, "no, nothing happened, look I best go Katniss needs to calm down" Peeta said as she rubbed the tears from his eyes, "peeta, just go, I will talk to you later" Madge replied as she took me back into the dorm, "you better not of cheated on her, or you are dead" Clove said to Peeta as they followed Madge and Katniss into the dorm.

**This chapter was really sad to write, the next chapter will start with Katniss's POV and then will be Peeta's POV, do you think they will get back together? Will Katniss find new love with somebody? After the next chapter they will be going to the capitol which will include wild party's, rollercoasters and lots of fun and new training activities.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**okay guys this is going to be the last chapter for this story but before you all hope I die a slow painful death there will be a sequel to this. I just thought it made more sense this way, this chapter is really painful and sad :( I may try and write as much of the sequel as I can before posting so I don't have to keep you waiting, I hope you enjoy this final chapter and thank you for reading this fic and for all the reviews, followers and the people who made this a favourite, I will be back real soon :) enjoy guys.**

**peeta's POV**

****I walked back to my dorm, god I am so stupid now I have probably lost Katniss forever, I thought that if I was honest with her she would know that she could trust me but how wrong was I. Oh why oh why did I kick off in the first place, of course Finnick flirted with her it is in his nature.

I didn't know what I was going to do, I needed to get her back and under a week we were going to the capitol when I know she will start interacting with other guys, so unless I pull my shit together I am fucked.

The next few days I continued with activities, I saw Katniss around and she wouldn't even look at me, Clove gave me evils, Madge just shhok her head and Glimmer was just the dumb ass blonde who kicked around with them, even Gale wouldn't talk to me. Thresh avoided every means possible to talk to me, Cato I am sure is trying to kill me. The only person who is really talking to me is Finnick but he thinks I am just a dumb shit who deserves everything he gets.

"so ... Mellark have you decided what you are going to do yet about Katniss?" Finnick asked

"no idea, I think I have totally fucked things up, besides she deserves better than me, come on things will never be the same now, the trust is gone and my life is over" I replied as I kicked a big stone, the pain going through my foot was unbearable

"FUCKING HELL" I cursed as I jumped up and down in pain, Finnick shook his head and put his arm around my waist supporting me to the Doctors cabin.

Portia saw to my injury, luckily I only badly bruised my toes, "how is that lovely girlfriend of yours? I heard she was back doing her archery again" Portia replied, my heart rip in two, "we erm... we broke up" I replied trying not to cry, she looked at me sympathetic "oh I am sorry to hear that dear, how could she do that too you, you stayed beside her that whole time, let me guess she doesn't remember how much she loves you" Portia asked, I shook my head, "no she knows just I went and fucked stuff up being jealous and then almost cheating on her, so its me who should be to blame not her" I replied.

I jumped up off the hospital bed and put weight on my foot, I winched, "oh you will need to use crutches until the pain goes away, I will give you pain killers but you just need to stay off your feet for a day or two and the pain should shift and you will be able to join back in again, and also if this is the last time I see you, which hopefully it will because I hope nothing else happens to you in the mean time, I hope you sort things out with Katniss and hope you enjoy your time in the capitol, good luck Peeta Mellark and Finnick odiar" Portia said as she made her way out of the room.

"Man these people are weird here" Finnick replied, "your telling me, god more time I can't do activities, man this summer is going to the dogs, maybe I should just go home because I can't stand it here anymore, seeing her everyday and remembering my stupid mistakes" I moaned

"Peeta, that is what they were Mistakes, people make mistakes all the time, I have made a lot of mistakes and I am sure Katniss has as well and probably everyone in this camp as well, but sometimes things can be put right, best thing to do is give katniss some time, running back to her begging her to take you back will just annoy her and you will probably loose her forever but if you let her come back in her own time ...

"last time you gave me advice it made things twice as worse" I said cutting in

"well yeah but at least it shows her that you will always be honest with her, she is just upset and angry right now, give her time to digest the information and I don't know maybe in a few days or a week or so she will be willing to talk for now just let the dust settle, okay" he explained to me, I nodded.

On the way back I hobbled along on my crutches, Katniss and Madge approached us, "hey undersea, Everdeen" he said, "oh shut up Finnick, oh what's the cheater done, did Delly break his leg or something" Katniss spit at him, she looked at me with envy and hate but also hurt and sadness, "no he took his anger out on this poor rock, the rock didn't do anything to him but that poor rock got it" Finnick said, " your not funny Finnick, seriously, just to let you know the whole thing is round the diner hall, Delly is bragging about pulling you so you may as well go to her and make her day since you are a free agent now" Katniss said sarcastic her voice breaking as if trying to fight back the tears.

"Katniss I don't want anyone else but you, I love you and never Delly, she was just a silly mistake, I never even slept with her, please just give us another chance, I promise I will never doubt you again" I begged her, Finnick nudged me, "Peeta walk away now, don't make things worse" he suggested to me.

"Peeta were over okay, I... I can't trust you, it was a summer loving at camp HG but now it's over okay, just please stop bugging me and leave me alone, okay get with Delly or find happiness with somebody else but me and you no chance" Katniss replied

I could feel the lump in my throat, the tears welling in my eyes, I couldn't believe all these words she was saying, I loved her so much, no this couldn't be it, it couldn't be, she is my one true love, my one and only, the girl I wanted to be with for life. The first time I saw her years back I knew I was a goner, and seeing her when we arrived here I knew my life finally had a meaning, our first kiss, everything replayed in my head. Now I was looking on to a broken Katniss, my Katniss and this was all my doing.

"Katniss ..." I pleaded my voice breaking

"goodbye Peeta" she replied, turning around quickly her voice breaking

"Katniss ... Katniss Please ... Katniss" I pleaded back, now the tears were streaming down my face

"Peeta just walk away, Finnick take him back to your dorm, he is a mess" Madge said, Finnick grabbed my arm "come on mate" he said to me

"No, Katniss I love you, I love you more than life itself, marry me please" I blurted out, oh shit now I have just asked the most important question in my life at the wrong time, Katniss turned around her mouth wide open

"you are some piece of work you know that, oh my god, seriously Peeta fuck off" she replied as she turned back around and walked off, I felt so angry with myself, I turned to finnick who was shaking his head, "Peeta why, oh why did you just say all that stuff,you may of fucked up altogether now, oh dear lord" he replied to me, as he walked off.

**Katniss's POV**

"oh my god so he asked her to marry him" I heard Clove ask Madge, "yeah, he was like all crazy and that, he cheats on her then expects her to say yes, the boy has issues, I can't believe he would do this, he never used to be like this" Madge replied, I just laid on my bed wishing that I could just go home but then if I did I would only have to face my fuck up of a mother, next week we would be in the capitol, everyone was so excited but when they have just been betrayed by somebody who you knew was your true love it kind of didn't seem fun any more.

I kind of pretty much blocked the whole world from my room, I told the girls no hard feelings but to just leave me alone for a while, I stared at my phone, with Peeta's name selected, call him? text him? delete his number? parts of my brain were telling me to do at least one of these things.

I selected his number and saw the words _do you want to delete this number? yes/no,_ my finger hoovered over the enter button where yes was highlighted, do it Katniss do it, but part of me said don't do it, don't forget him, you don't want to forget.

"hey Katniss, are you okay in there?" Madge shouted at me from behind my bed curtain

"yes, I am still alive if that's what you are worried about" I replied to her, I heard her chuckle, "can I come in, I give the best hugs you know and I think you could use one right now" She replied to me, I moved the curtain and she came and laid next to me, I looked at her

"Katniss, are you sure you are okay" she asked me, suddenly I couldn't hold it in any more, the tears all the emotion just came away from me

"I still love him Madge, I can't forget" I said as I sopped on her shoulder, she hugged me and rubbed my back, "it's okay hun, we are all here for you, it will get easier" Madge replied, soon I had Glimmer and Clove hugging me, "we will always be here for you, no matter what" Clove said, "yeah, we don't need men in our life's, well not all of us anyway" Glimmer said.

I had the best room mates and friends in the world, I had the perfect little sister and I thought I had the perfect boyfriend, maybe I did or maybe I could still have that, only time will tell.

"Hey how about when we get to the Capitol we all have a girls night out" I asked

"yeah" the others said together excitedly.

**Peeta's POV**

****I sat outside on the step, I couldn't face going in to face anybody, Gale hated my guts and even Thresh did, he though Katniss was a ray of sunshine and that I am a tramp for hurting her, Finnick well he just thought i was a mad crazy fuck who needed to sort my shit out

"you can't stay out here all night Mellark, yeah you may of fucked things up with Katniss but life goes on" Finnick said

"thanks for reminding me you douche but life is over for me, you don't realise how long I have loved Katniss, I been staring at her number for the past god knows how long but I don't know what to say to her, is there such a thing as turning back the clock and changing the past" I asked.

He came and sat next to me, "if there was I would do it a lot, believe me I have broke a lot of hearts in the past, but it heals and you and katniss had something that i have never seen before, your love for each other in such a short length of time was amazing, just give it sometime, only time will tell mate" Finnick replied as he winked at me and made his way back in.

I looked up at the stars, suddenly I felt a tiny bit of hope, the only thing stronger than fear.

**And there it is, it was so horrible to write but I guess it's not all rainbows and smiles, I have not thought of a title for the sequel yet but I am working on it, besides you will soon know when I post it ;) I know in this one it didn't include much of the activities side but it wasn't as easy as I though, again thank you for reading and now I am off to start on the sequel :) **


End file.
